Little Girl Lost and Saved
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: A 17 year old girl has to endure sadistic beatings and molestation from her abusive and alcoholic father. When she cries out for help, a group of superstars comes to her rescue.
1. Living in fear

**Title: Little Girl Lost And Saved**

**Characters: Lita, Hunter, Trish, Test, Cena, Dawn Marie, Gail Kim, Randy, Dave, Victoria, Melina, Melissa, Robert, more later on.**

**Parings: Lita/Hunter; Trish/Test; Cena/Dawn Marie; Randy/Gail; Dave/Victoria; Melina/Nathan Morris (of Boyz II Men); Melissa/? (that's to be determined later on).**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content (i.e. rape and consensual), strong language, violence, character death and SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Melissa and Robert. The rest, you know the deal. I don't even have to tell you.**

**Setting: Wrestling/AU.**

**Spoilers: None that's wrestling related.**

**Summary: A 17-year-old girl has to endure sadistic beatings and molestation from her abusive and alcoholic father. When she cries out for help, a group of superstars hears and comes to her rescue.**

**Author's note: Okay, just to make things clear, the pairings I had put down are all married. Gail Kim and Dawn Marie (I'm making her the same age as John) was never released in this story. Lita and Trish never left and, in fact, renewed their contracts. And I know many of you don't like OC's in wrestling fan fiction because they don't fit and it's pointless to put them in. Well, I like to put an OC in my stories and I'm not gonna stop doing that.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

Melissa Jocelyn Davenport laid in her queen size bed, hugging her tan teddy bear tightly against her. She was crying hysterically and her mocha complexion face was beet red. She looked around her room and saw everything that was once in place was torn to shreds, thanks to her father earlier outburst. The rain outside crashed against her window and the tree banged against the pipeline as she held 'Mindy' more closely.

Melissa pulled the covers over her shivering body, even though she was wearing her high school sweatshirt and blue jeans and got comfortable on the bed. More fresh tears fell from her bloodshot eyes but she didn't dare let out a sob or a wail. Besides, she could hear her father in the next room, mumbling and complaining about his dead end job while cracking open another can of beer.

Her father. Robert David Davenport. She never thought she could hate her own father, but she did. And it hurt so bad. She didn't wanna hate him, but that's what she ended up doing. And it was all his fault.

His drinking and abusive habits started 10 years ago. When Melissa was 7-years-old, her mother, Adrienne Hilary Davenport was killed in a devastating hit and run crash. Since then, everything fell apart.

Robert started drinking his life away. When Melissa tried to stop him, that's when the abuse began.

It started off with constant yelling and screaming. Before long, it was a punch to her face and a kick to her stomach. He'd push her, pull her ear and slap her. Sometimes he would beat her with his belt, an extension cord or a bat for good measure. She knew she couldn't go to the hospital and get help because her father had threatened to kill her if she said anything.

Melissa had never been so scared in her life. She didn't want this to happen. She wanted to be there for her father but he became mean and bitter towards her. She had no one to rely on, to talk to, to confide in. It was like she was dead to the world. And she shouldn't have to feel that way.

At least high school was the distraction she needed the most. Melissa was considered very popular among her peers; mainly because of her perfect attendance record, her good grades and her status as captain of the cheerleading squad. And maybe because of her long jet-black hair, mocha complexion, athletic figure and the fact that she was a mixture of Costa Rican and Italian that she could get any boy she wanted.

A tainted smile appeared on her face when she thought about her high school prom. She couldn't have been more happier in her life because she was able to stay out all night long, partying with her friends and dancing with several attractive boys. She didn't have to worry about coming home to her father because she went and spent the night with one of her best friends.

That was then. This is now. Graduation was in a week and she wondered what in the hell is taking them so long. She can't wait to get away from her father. She was more than ready to start over again. She was more than ready to live again. No more abuse. No more torment. No more heartache. She was leaving Atlanta and nobody can change her mind.

"Melissa! Get your ass in here NOW!" Robert yelled.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled.

Silence filled the air for a moment. She held her tight when she heard him stumbling towards her room. Within seconds, he kicked the door open and barged in there like he was the police.

"What I tell you about disobeying me, bitch? Now, Daddy's gonna have to teach you a lesson!" Robert screamed as he made his way over to the bed. Melissa tried so hard not to break down when he yanked the covers away from her fully clothed body. Then he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up off the bed.

"Please, Daddy. Don't hurt me!" she pleaded, tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes. But, her please went to deaf ears when he raised his hand and slapped her harshly.

"Don't talk back to me, you little slut! I'm your father and I expect you to do what I say!" he screamed in her face. Then he pushed back down on the bed.

"Take off your clothes, Melissa," he demanded.

"No!" she screamed out. She was not gonna let her father hurt again so she bolted from the bed and headed for the door. Just when she was about to get out, however, Robert grabbed her by the hair again and yanked her back towards him violently. He raised his leg up and kneed her right in her stomach, knocking the air out of her. Fresh tears fell from her eyes when he pulled towards the bed and pushed her down on it once again.

"You try running away from me again and I'll kill you! Don't think I won't do it, too, bitch! You're my daughter!" Robert screeched. "Now take off your clothes or I'll rip them off of you!"

Melissa decided enough was enough. She raised her leg up and kicked her father right in his crotch. Once he started screaming out in pain, that's when she bolted out of her room.

She just wanted to get away from her father once and for all.

X

_Tokyo, Japan..._

"_So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Nathan Morris, huh?" _Amy Dumas-Helmsley chuckled on the phone.

Melina Perez-Morris just smiled. That's the same question she's been getting ever since she got married to the man of her dreams nine months ago.

"Awesome. Nathan's the greatest husband I could ask for. I'm so in love with him," Melina said, smiling.

"_Where is he, anyway? Shouldn't you be with him?"_

"He's out promoting 'The Remedy' with Shawn and Wanya. He should be here soon enough. Music's important to him so I'm supporting him the best way I can."

"_I hear you, honey. Say, I saw on in their video. You were all over your husband like crazy!" _Amy giggled.

"What can I say? Nate told me I'm the only woman who should be all over him. Other than that, I had fun," Melina said, laughing.

"_I know that's right, baby girl!"_

"So, anyway, how's the others?"

"_Fine. John and Dawn Marie just bought a house in Tampa. Randy and Gail are on vacation in Paris, France. Dave and Lisa are visiting family in Washington. Trish and Andrew are shooting a television show up in Toronto. Hunter and I are going to visit my parents down in Atlanta tomorrow night. BTW, Stacy and Rob said hi," _Amy explained.

"How are they doing?" Melina asked.

"_Really good. Stacy's happy being married to Rob. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant already." _Amy giggled again.

Melina giggled along with her best friend until she heard someone come inside. "Amy, girl, I really would love to keep talking to you, but I'm gonna have to get off the phone. My husband just walked in."

"_I understand. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mel. I love you," _Amy said.

"I love you, too, Ames. I'll holla at you later," Melina said before she hung up the phone. Just when she was about to lean back against the sofa, a certain someone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her snugly. A smile crept up on her face when he kissed her forehead gently.

"I was just thinking about you, baby," she said seductively.

"Oh, really? Were you bragging about me on the phone with Amy?" Nathan whispered in her ear.

"You know me. I kiss and tell all the time." she giggled.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "Well, how about we stop talking right now and let's do some kissing?"

"I LOVE the sound of that."

X

_Back in Atlanta..._

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me, _Melissa thought in her head. She was hiding in the closet downstairs and she didn't want her father to find her. She was curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly as the thought of what happened earlier played in her mind.

Her father wanted her to take her clothes off. For what? So he could beat on her some more? So he could give her more bruises?

So he could rape her?

She couldn't think about that. She just wanted to get away from him. But she knew she couldn't because he'll just find her and attack her even more. She ran her fingers through her black hair and sighed deeply while she pressed her ear against the wall. When she didn't hear anything, she slowly got up from the floor and quietly headed towards the door. Melissa placed her hand on the doorknob and carefully twisted it so she could open it, for which she did.

She popped her head out and looked around, just to make sure her father didn't pop up from out of nowhere. Once the cost was clear, she ran out of the closet and headed for the door, not caring if she gets caught. Just when she was about to be home free, she felt someone grabbing her hair and yanking her back.

"YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Robert yelled as he slammed the door. Then he threw her down on the living room floor and kicked her in her stomach so hard, blood started gushing out of her mouth.

"Stop, Daddy!" Melissa screamed.

That was the last straw. He reached inside the drawer and pulled out a butcher's knife. Her eyes were wide open in fear because she couldn't believe her father would do something like this. She tried to get away from him, but it was too late. Robert had her pinned down on the floor.

"I'll teach you not to fuck with me, you stupid little bitch!" he hissed at her.

"NO!" Melissa yelled when she saw the knife coming down. Blackness was all she could see when she felt the object tearing through her stomach...

**And that's the first chapter! This is a little more angst than my other stories, but, I hope you enjoy! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Crying out for help

**I really have nothing to say, other than thank you and please keep reading! I hope to make you proud!**

**Survivor Series is tonight! Can you handle the wait?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Some strong sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned!**

**X**

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_Two hours later..._

The next time Melissa woke up, she was tied up, gagged, battered and bruised; laying in bed downstairs in the basement. She tried to get up but her body was so sore with aches and pains and her arms were tied up in bonds by the bedposts. She tried so hard to scream, but, somehow, her father put a dirty sock in her mouth to muffle them. Hot tears started falling from her eyes as she laid back down on the seedy mattress. She really didn't have a choice, does she?

She realized she should be at the hospital, getting treated for the stab wounds Robert inflicted on her earlier. But, she also realized that if she did end up at the hospital, she would have to report her injuries and Robert would end up in jail. And that's something her father won't put up with at all.

Melissa could hear her father moving some stuff around upstairs. She didn't dare make a sound because she knew he would come down and make an example out of her some more. So, she just laid there, crying silently and enduring more physical and mental pain than she would ever imagine.

_Please, God, save me. Save me from the torment and the agony my father put me through. I can't take this anymore. Please save me, God. I need my mother. I need someone to help me, _she thought. More hot tears fell from her eyes when she heard the door open. She held her breath when she heard Robert coming down the stairs. She closed her eyes tightly and winced when she felt his hand on her bare sore shoulder.

"Melissa, honey, I hope you know I did this for your own good. You disobeyed me so I had to teach you a lesson. But, I still feel you still haven't learned yet so I decided to make sure that you do," Robert said before he started caressing her fully developed breasts roughly. She opened her eyes then and tried to stop him, but it was no use. He had her right where he wants her.

He's not supposed to do this. A father should love and protect his daughter, not beat her senseless and then rape her.

"Now, now, now you know you can't fight me, Melissa. I'm your father, honey. I can do whatever I want with you. Learn to appreciate me," he hissed as he removed his clothes. Melissa cried harder when he opened his legs with his bare hands and moved on top of her. She managed to spit the sock out of her mouth and screamed when he roughly slid inside of her.

"I hate you, Daddy! I hate you! Get off me right now! I hate you!" she screamed, which caused him to raise his hand up and slap her across her face, knocking her out cold and causing blood to gush out of her sore mouth. When he noticed the tears falling from her eyes, he raised his hand up and slapped her again.

Melissa was trapped. Again.

X

_Tampa, Florida..._

"John, baby, put me down!" Dawn Marie Cena giggled as her husband picked her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

"Mrs. Cena, I need you!" he said, chuckling out loud.

"Of course you need me, you big lug. Why do you think we got married in the first place?" she giggled again.

"So I can sample that supple vanilla body of yours," he admitted before he threw her down on the bed. Then he moved on top of her.

"You're a pervert," she laughed.

"But you married this pervert," he countered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers gently.

It was so hard to believe John Cena and Dawn Marie Pslatis have been married for almost four years. But, she had no reason to complain. She loved being married and the benefits that comes with it. And it didn't hurt that she landed the most sexiest man she ever laid her eyes on, either!

John broke the kiss and started nibbling on her neck gently, causing her to sigh deeply. Just when things were starting to get hot and heavy, the phone rang.

"Don't answer it, baby girl. We're busy," John mumbled on her neck.

Dawn giggled when he nibbled on her earlobe. "Come on, honey. It could be a matter of life and death."

"Really?" he shot his head up and looked at her shockingly.

"It could be. But, I can't find out about it if you won't let me answer the phone, baby," she reminded him as she reached for the phone, for which she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, Dawn. It's Trish,"_ she announced cheerfully.

"Hey, girl. How are you doing?" Dawn smiled brightly.

"_Fine. Andrew and I are in Atlanta visiting Amy and Hunter because we didn't feel like going home right away. Dave, Lisa, Randy and Gail are here also. Melina and Nathan are coming here later today. We missed you and John," _Trish explained.

"My husband and I missed you all, too. I wish we can come and see you, but, we've both been busy," Dawn said, which was the truth. But when she looked up, she saw John pulling out their luggage and already putting their clothes inside.

"You know what, Trish? Maybe John and I can come and see you after all. We'll be in Atlanta in a couple of hours," Dawn said, smiling.

"_Great! We'll see you then!" _Trish exclaimed happily before she hung up the phone. Dawn put the phone back on the receiver, then she looked up at her husband once again, who was still packing their bags. When he felt the weight of her stare, he returned her gaze with one of his own, then...

Cena winked at her.

X

_Back in Atlanta..._

Melissa was grateful when Robert fell asleep on the floor moments after he had his way with her. She couldn't handle him being on top of her and having his stinking breath on her face. He obviously had been drunk again.

While her father was asleep, she worked to free herself from the bonds, which made her bleed on her wrists. After a moment or two, she finally managed to break free from one of the bonds. She then worked on the other bond, which didn't take that long to get it loose and quietly got out of bed.

Tiptoeing upstairs, she stopped and looked at her sleeping father for a second before she made a mad dash at the door, not caring if she woke her father up, which she did.

"Get back here, you stupid slut! I'm not done with you! You belong to me!" Robert yelled as he went after her. But, his actions proved to be too late because Melissa managed to slam the door in his face and locked it tightly, so he won't get to her.

"And you can go to hell on that one!" Melissa yelled.

"Open the door, you little tramp! I'm gonna kill you for this! Open the goddamn door!" he yelled again.

Grabbing the house keys off the kitchen table, she ran out of the house, sweating like crazy. The first place she's gonna go to get help, when she got her in her used SUV, is at a certain redhead's house down the street.

She was running out of time.

X

_Amy and Hunter's house..._

_Three hours later..._

"John, Dawn Marie. I'm so glad you two could come and visit little ole me," Amy said, smiling as she led them inside.

"We're glad we came, too, Red," John said, dropping a brotherly kiss on her cheek. He sat their luggage by the door and took a seat on the chair, with Dawn sitting down on his lap.

"Well, you know everything goes around here. Make yourselves at home. I'm going in the kitchen to make a fantastic dinner for you," Amy beamed before she took off.

"Will do, Red," Cena said, laughing.

The others were amongst themselves: Hunter was in the dining room playing poker with Randy and Dave, Nathan and Melina was sitting on the living room floor playing video games, Lisa and Gail were looking over a fashion magazine and Andrew and Trish were on the computer, looking up some recipes for dinner and dessert later on down the line.

Everyone in the house were having a great time until someone banged on the front door. Amy quickly ran to the front of the room just as the banging got louder and louder. By the time Amy opened the door, Melissa barged in, apparently out of breath and she was bleeding really badly.

"Melissa, my God. What happened to you!" Amy exclaimed.

"My father beat me up again. Then he stabbed me and tied me to the bed, where he raped me. I couldn't fight him..." were the last words Melissa said before she collapsed on the floor and passed out.

Immediately, Melina crawled over to where she collapsed at and placed her limp head on her lap while Nathan pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"I can't believe her father would do this to her!" Amy sobbed. Hunter took her in his arms.

"I know, baby," Hunter said in a soothing tone.

"You know this girl?" Nathan asked as soon as he got off the phone. He moved to sit next to Melina, who still was cradling Melissa's head on her lap.

"She's our neighbor. She lives three houses down from us," Hunter simply said.

Melina looked up. "Did you know how long has this been going on?"

"Can't really say. I mean, the only time we see her is when she leaves for school or comes home. Occasionally, she would wave hello to us, but that's it," Amy sniffed.

A few minutes later, the paramedics came and took Melissa to the hospital. When they left, the gang just stood there and looked at each other for a moment.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna go to the hospital and see how Melissa's doing, you know?" Amy said, breaking the silence.

"I agree with you, baby. I'm going with you," Hunter jumped in.

The others agreed and soon they left the house with two intentions on their minds: one, they're gonna make sure Melissa was gonna be all right and, two, they're gonna make Robert pay for hurting his daughter like this!

**Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Pregnancy shocker

**I should be working on 'Sin And Redemption' but I had this idea going on in my head for a minute so I'm gonna focus on this story more often.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: If I offend anyone in any way about this story, please let me take the time to apologize. I know I'm dealing with a topic that's still considered to be taboo to some people. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone in any way, shape or form. **

**On a side note: To adamamy425, remember, I already have Randy paired up with Gail Kim in this story. But, there will be a superstar for Melissa in the coming chapters. I'm gonna start leaving some clues starting in the next chapter.**

**X**

_One hour later..._

_The hospital..._

"How is she doing, doc?" Amy asked softly.

Doctor Stanton sighed deeply. "Not so good, ladies and gentlemen, not so good at all. Melissa has been through a lot lately and her injuries shows. Her father really had done a number on her. I don't know if she's ever gonna recover from this."

"When she collapsed and fell unconscious on the floor, did that mean anything to you, doc? I mean, she was stabbed brutally and raped by her very own father," Hunter reminded her firmly.

"She lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could to stop the bleeding, which we were able to do. The stab wound wasn't as serious as we thought. And there's something else you all should know about Melissa's condition."

Amy narrowed her eyes at the doctor. "Which is?"

"She was raped several times by her father. When we examined her, we found that her outer vaginal walls were torn open and there was a lot of blood on her pubic hair. Furthermore, we ran some tests on her and the results came out not what we expected," Stanton said, then paused.

"What did you not expect, doc? Come on, we're talking about a 17-year-old girl here," Amy ranted.

"W-we discovered that she's pregnant. Melissa Davenport is pregnant with her father's child," Doctor Stanton blurted out.

"What! I can't believe this shit! She can't be pregnant with her father's child! That's disgusting!" Amy ranted. She found a chair and sat down because she was definitely feeling sick in her stomach right now.

Doctor Stanton sighed again. "I'm sorry you had to hear this, Mrs. Helmsley, but it's true and I wish we could change it, but we can't and that's something we have to deal with. Melissa's pregnant with her father's child. And, believe me, it's not her fault her father did this to her. But, we don't have a say in what's gonna happen with the child. It's up to her to decide whether or not she's gonna keep the baby."

"Even if it's deformed?" Amy snapped.

"Like I said, we don't have a say in what she's gonna do. That's up to her. Besides, in some incest cases, some babies that are born out of it shockingly turn out to be all right."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief. "Man, I don't wanna be in her shoes right now. If her father finds out..."

"Screw her father! He won't find out, okay? We won't let him find out about her pregnancy. We'll take care of her," Melina sobbed. She laid her head against his strong shoulder.

"Can we do that?" Dawn Marie asked.

"I don't see why not. I mean, she came to us, remember? She needs us. She came to us," Melina reminded them.

"Yeah, she did. But, the question is, what are we gonna do with her if she agrees? And does she really wanna go with us? With her father on the loose somewhere, she won't be safe," Hunter said while he was holding Amy, who was still retching at the thought of Melissa being pregnant with her father's child.

"Not if we have something to say about it, man. If she wants to come with us, then we'll do our best to make sure she's safe at all times," John jumped in.

"I agree with Cena, man. We should protect her from her father. She didn't deserve this. What kind of man beats, rapes and impregnates his own child?" Randy said defiantly.

Dave nodded his head. "A sick and twisted man like her father. Randy's right. Melissa needs us more than ever."

Andrew, who has his arm around Trish's shoulder, nodded his head in agreement. "Let's do this."

Nathan pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna make some phone calls right now. I'll be right back. Melina, you coming?"

"Yes, baby." Melina and her husband walked away for a moment, just as Doctor Stanton returned with some documents in her arms. Amy looked up with her bloodshot eyes and wiped her tears with her fingers.

"How is she?" she simply asked.

"She's stable for right now. She's asleep. We had to restrain her after we told her she was pregnant. She's fine now. You can go see her, if you like. But be quiet," Stanton said.

"D-did Melissa ask to see me?" Amy stuttered.

"As a matter of fact, she did. But don't get her too excited or something because she will break out and go crazy. And, please don't mention the fact that's she pregnant. She doesn't wanna hear that right now. Just be there for her and she'll be fine."

X

_5 minutes later..._

_Melissa's hospital room..._

"How are you feeling, Mel?" Amy asked quietly as she walked in.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "Like hell. But I'll deal with it."

Amy pulled up a chair besides the bed and sat down on it. Then she took Melissa's hand into hers gently and squeezed it.

"I came here to say I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm not gonna say the exact words because I know you're gonna flip out and I don't want the doctors coming in here and restrain you. I'm so sorry about this," Amy said.

Melissa smiled. "It's not your fault and I know it's not my fault. I'm the one who's gonna have to deal with having my father's sperm growing inside of me. I don't know if I should keep it or not."

Amy squeezed her hand. "Whatever you decide, that should be up to you. The doctor told me some babies born out of incest actually turned out all right."

Melissa sighed deeply. "So I heard."

"Anyway, what are you planning on doing when you get out of here?" Amy asked.

"I know I'm not going back home to my father. Other than that, I have no where else to go. Robert, my father, had pretty much alienated me from everyone from our neighborhood. And I have no living relatives I can go to." Melissa explained.

"You have no one to go to?" Amy said.

"Well, you see, my mother died when I was seven years old. Before her, my grandparents from my mother's died when I was just a baby. I never knew my father's parents because they died just three weeks before I was born. Plus, my mother and father are both only children," Melissa explained.

Amy was heartbroken of what Melissa just told her. Man, it must of been hard to grow up not having anyone in your life.

"Well, I have an idea," Amy beamed.

Melissa narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Which is?"

"Well, we don't know the details yet, but a friend of mine is making some phone calls to see if you can come with us. We'll take care of you," Amy revealed.

Melissa hesitated for a second. "I don't know about that, Ames. I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate you stepping in and helping me but my father's a ruthless man. He used to be a cop and he's very smart. He'll do just about anything to get me back under his control. And with my pregnancy now intact, he's gonna make sure I won't have the baby."

Amy squeezed her hand again. "Not if we have something to say about it. I assure you, your father will not get to you this time. My husband, my friends and I will make sure he goes to jail for what he did to you."

Melissa pressed her lips into a thin line. "How can you be so sure about that?"

Amy sighed. "It's about trust and faith. We know you have issues trusting people but if you give us a chance, we'll make sure you're safe, okay? All you have to do is trust us. Can you do that, Mel?"

"I guess so. So who is the person making the phone calls?" Melissa asked softly.

"Nathan Morris," Amy revealed without hesitation.

Melissa's eyes were wide open in shock. "Nathan Morris? _The _Nathan Morris? As in Boyz II Men Nathan Morris?"

"I take it you're a fan of them." Amy chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I absolutely LOVE them. I always listen to them whenever I'm down or depressed. They're the reason why I'm still here on earth. I can't believe you know him!" Melissa exclaimed happily, then she calmed down when she realized she couldn't get excited.

"I can't believe it, either. But, he's married to one of my best friends and that's how we got to be friends." Amy giggled.

Melissa smiled. "Well, is he here? I would love to meet him. Where is he?"

"Here I am, darling," a deep male voice said.

She looked up and saw him standing at the door with Melina standing next to him. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes when he came over and took her other hand into his.

"You must be Melissa Davenport. I heard so much about you," Nathan said, smiling.

"Y-you have?" Melissa was surprised.

"Yes, honey. Amy, who's one of my best friends, told me about a 17-year-old girl who has been hurt by her father. Well, we're not gonna have that, are we? We're gonna take good care of you from now on," he declared.

"Really? Who were you talking to on the phone just now?"

Nathan smiled again. "Vince McMahon."

Melissa's day just had gotten better.

X

_10 minutes later..._

_County jail..._

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Robert screamed inside his seedy cell. He paced around his tiny space and seethed, thinking about what he's gonna do to his child when he gets out. He wanted to choke Melissa for getting him arrested. He wanted to kill her when she locked him downstairs in the basement.

Sitting down on the bench, he held his face in his hands and thought about his daughter's betrayal. After everything he did to make sure he had control over her, she turns around and got him in trouble. He rubbed his temples with his fingers as the memory of what Melissa did burned in his mind.

And then, when he got arrested, he found a home pregnancy test laying on the floor. Robert get even more upset because he didn't take the time to use a condom when he had his way with his only child. He only meant to teach her a lesson, not get her pregnant.

_If I ever get my hands on her, I'm gonna make sure she won't have the baby. And I'm gonna make sure she pays with her own blood! _he thought as he laid down on the wooden bench.

**Next chapter: Melissa will meet the rest of the gang and she makes a shocking decision about her pregnancy. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Shocking decision and run in

**Since I'm on vacation from my job (well, we're closing, so they had no choice but to give me one, which I'm getting paid for it) I decided to put this chapter in tonight.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than Melissa will make a shocking decision about her pregnancy. Can you handle it?**

**On a side note: I'm gonna need your help on who's gonna be Melissa's love interest at the end of this chapter.**

**X**

_One and a half month later..._

Melissa was feeling better, thanks to Amy and her friends.

Truthfully, she loved hanging out with Nathan and Melina especially more. In real life, Melina was a sweetheart who _did _care about other people and their feelings. Melissa could see why Nathan had married her. Comparing to the bitchy character she played on television, that was no contest.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Melissa exclaimed. She was sitting in Melina's locker room, reading a fashion magazine. She definitely needed to pick out something that will go with her figure now that's she pregnant.

"Well, believe it, honey. This is happening," Melina said, smiling. She was looking in her bag to find something to wear for dinner later on.

"Can you help me find some maternity clothes? I'm gonna need them since my belly's getting bigger," Melissa said.

"Sure, honey. How bout you, me, Amy, Trish, Gail, Lisa and Dawn go shopping in a little while. I need to update on my wardrobe and my lingerie, anyway," Melina said, grinning.

"Keeping Nathan happy in the bedroom, huh?" Melissa winked at her.

"Little girl, you're not supposed to know these things! How do you know what my husband and I do in the bedroom, anyway?" Melina exclaimed, then laughed.

"You're married, right?" Melissa giggled.

Melina snorted playfully. "What do you know about what we do in the bedroom?"

"What can I say? I'm almost 18 and I do know more about sex than some of my friends," Melissa admitted.

"Really?" Melina was surprised.

"I'm not gonna get into the details right now. But, I will say that sitting in sex education, listening to someone talking about how a man's penis entering a woman's vagina bored me to tears."

Melina rolled her eyes in annoyance, thinking about her high school days. Sitting in class day after day, listening to the same lectures made her fall asleep at times. She couldn't wait to get out of there.

"You're not the only one, Melissa. I had to go through them, too. I'm so glad my husband didn't have to go through that."

"Did you mention he went to a performing arts high school?" Melissa asked.

"Yes. That's how Boyz II Men was born. Nathan just needed something to do since the school was so small. Fortunately, it worked out for him," Melina said, smiling.

Melissa beamed. "I'm glad it did. Let me tell you, the first time I heard them on the radio, it was like they answered my prayers."

Melina went over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, you don't have to worry about a thing now. We're gonna take good care of you."

Melissa kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mel."

"We're both Mel." Both ladies giggled.

"I forgot," Melissa giggled again.

"All right, now. I got my credit cards. Let's shop til we drop!" Melina declared.

Melissa just smiled.

X

_Two hours later..._

_The mall..._

"Melissa, did you get everything you needed from the store?" Amy asked as she sat her bags down on the bench.

Melissa nodded her head. "Melina and I went to this maternity store and they had what I needed. And they made sure the clothes I bought would fit me when my stomach gets bigger."

"Yes. We definitely had to make sure. Because she's so thin and tiny, we had to find the kind of clothes that would fit her well," Melina said as she took a seat next to Trish and Lisa at another bench.

"That's good," Dawn Marie chimed in. "So, what do you guys wanna do next?"

"I'm hungry," Melissa announced. Her stomach began to growl and the baby was telling her to eat something.

"Yeah, so am I. Why don't we go and get something to eat?" Trish said.

"First, why don't we put our things in the car? That way, we won't have to carry them," Lisa suggested.

Amy nodded her head. "Good idea, Lisa. Let's do this now."

After putting their purchases in the car, the ladies went to a nearby Italian restaurant and took their seats at a corner booth. After the waiter took their drinks orders, the ladies looked over the menu to see what they wanted.

"Girls?" Melissa broke the silence.

"What's wrong, Mel?" Melina asked softly.

"I made a decision about the baby," Melissa simply said.

"Which is?" Amy jumped in.

"I still don't know whether or not I should keep the baby, but I decided to have it. I don't believe in abortion," Melissa declared.

Amy placed her hand over hers gently. "Are you sure that's what you wanna do?"

"I know it's so sudden, but I have thought long and hard about this. By the time the baby's born, my decision on whether or not I should keep it will be revealed."

Melina smiled. "I'm glad you told us, honey. I didn't think you had enough strength to trust us."

Melissa beamed."I still have issues trusting people, thanks to my father, but you all had been so good to me that there was no need for me to keep hiding my insecurities from you."

"So, my tramp of a daughter decides to come out and play after all? And, it looks like she has some friends to play with. What a fucking joke," a deep male voice scorned.

Cold fear went inside her veins when she looked up and saw her father looming over them. His hazel eyes were ablaze and his veins looked they were about to pop out of his neck. He was really pissed and she could tell by the way he was looking at her. Amy and Trish bolted up from their seats and stood in front of the man who hurt his only child.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And how did you know where we was?" Amy snapped.

"Didn't my daughter tell you all that I was a cop? I keep tabs on people all the time; which leads to my next point. Melissa, honey, it's time for you to come home now!" Robert barked.

"I'm not coming home with you," Melissa simply said.

"Don't make me cause a scene here, Mel. Get your things and let's go. I don't have for this!" he barked again. He was about to grab her arm when Amy and Trish stopped him.

"You leave her alone you sick old bastard! She's not coming home with you; not after what you did to her. How can you sleep at night knowing you raped, beat and got your own daughter pregnant?" Amy screamed in his face.

"There won't be a baby. I'm taking Melissa home so she get an abortion. Then I'm gonna make sure she's going to college."

"She's not gonna get an abortion. She decided she's gonna have it. Who know? Maybe she'll keep it," Trish said, then smiled.

Robert lost it, then. He started going berserk. He managed to push past Amy and Trish and grabbed Melissa's arm. Then he dragged her out of the restaurant, which caused the ladies to follow him.

"Let me go! Help me!" Melissa screamed.

"Shut up, you little tramp!" Robert screamed before he raised his hand up and slapped her, knocking her down on the concrete ground. Just when he was about to inflict some more damage on his child, he was being tackled down by Nathan, Hunter, John, Randy, Andrew and Dave.

"Thought we were gonna let you hurt Melissa again, you asshole? We don't think so!" Hunter exclaimed.

A few minutes later, police squad cars surrounded the restaurant. Robert glared at Melissa as he was being led away in handcuffs.

"I can't believe he found me. I thought I was away from him," Melissa sobbed.

Nathan took her in his strong arms and just held her. "I'm gonna call a friend of mine and see if he can come and watch over Melissa at all times. We're not gonna take anymore chances."

Melina nodded her head in agreement. "I know what you mean, baby. I can't believe the bastard had the nerve to come here and cause a scene."

"We can't, either," Amy jumped in.

Everyone in the parking lot just stood there and looked at each other for a moment. They knew Robert Davenport wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

And that's gonna be hard to deal with.

**More drama in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**

**All right, this is where you come in. I need you to pick out a love interest for Melissa in a future chapter. Here are your choices:**

**Jeff Hardy**

**The Rock**

**Carlito**

**Jericho**

**Edge (if he's chosen, I'm gonna make him nice)**

**Christian (same as above)**

**Shelton Benjamin**

**Shawn Michaels (if he's chosen, I'm making him single with no kids)**

**Please review!**


	5. Plotting Melissa's death

**I can't believe so many people responded on who's gonna be Melissa's boyfriend. So far, I have three votes for Jeff Hardy, two votes for Carlito, two votes for Jericho, one vote for Shawn Michaels, The Rock and Edge. Just keep deciding on who the's man for Melissa and he'll be revealed in a future chapter.**

**Also, just for future reference, when Nathan said he was gonna call someone who's gonna watch Melissa at all times, the person who got the most votes will be the one to watch her and be her man.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than I'm flash forwarding Melissa's pregnancy to six and a half months.**

**X**

_Six and a half months later..._

_Los Angles, California..._

Sitting outside of the balcony and resting her tired feet on the coffer table, Melissa allowed the cool air to radiate her face and blow through her jet-black hair. She leaned back against the chair Nathan had provided for her and felt her baby kick. It was so hard to believe almost seven months has passed since all of the drama between kicked in.

The one thing that certainly made her fears ease was the fact that she haven't heard anything from Robert in a while. Melissa was happy about that. The last thing she needed was for him to terrorize her, especially in her condition.

But, a lot of good things has happened in her life over the last three and a half months. One of them was her birthday. She didn't think anyone would remember it. The gang went all out on this one. It started when Amy and Trish took her out on a day of shopping, going to the movies and getting pampered. Melissa was so happy they did this for her. But, when they got back home, that's when things really got good...

"_I'm so glad you got me out of the house for my birthday," Melissa said, smiling._

_The ladies were driving home after a fun day at the mall. Melissa was happy Trish and Amy got her out of the house. It was a fun day, too. Shopping, having lunch, going to the movies and getting pampered at the salon was good for her._

"_We're glad that we did. We wanted to make sure you had a great birthday," Amy said. She was driving._

_Melissa giggled. "Thank you so much, girls. I had so much fun. Now, I need a man."_

"_What kind of man you're looking for?" Trish asked._

"_You know my type: tall, dark and handsome. He's gotta sweep me off my feet, treat me right, hold me tight, love me unconditionally, cherish me and protect me with all his might. But, I want a down-to-earth type, too."_

"_That's good. Amy and I wanted the same thing and it came true for us," Trish revealed._

"_Same thing with Dawn Marie, Lisa, Gail and Melina. We're all lucky to find the men of our dreams," Amy jumped in just as she pulled up in the driveway. _

"_We're home already?" Melissa asked when she got out of the car._

"_What can I say? I'm a fast and consistent driver." Amy chuckled._

_Melissa was the first person to make it to the front door, because of her pregnancy. With her hand, she turned the doorknob and got it open and walked inside, with Trish and Amy following them, exchanging knowing smiles._

_When Melissa went inside the living room, she noticed the room was pitch black. It was then she reached for the lamp and cut it on that everyone popped out of their respective hiding spots and screamed out 'Surprise!'__that tears of happiness started falling from her eyes._

"_Oh, my God!" Melissa exclaimed._

_Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well, looks like our plan worked out after all. While Amy and Trish took you out for a day of fun, everyone else set everything else here. Melina and I made your favorite cake, Trish and Andrew decorated with your favorite color, Randy and Gail wrapped up your gifts and Dave and Lisa did the cooking. Personally, we wanted our birthday girl to be happy."_

_To his surprise, she pulled him down and pecked him on his soup cooler lips, nothing more. Melina didn't mind the kiss because she knew she had nothing to worry about._

"_Thank you all for doing this for me. I didn't think anyone would remember my birthday. All my life, I wanted someone to make sure my birthday was gonna be a memorable one. I'm so glad you all decided to give me a party," Melissa said, tears falling from her eyes._

"_Well, honey, welcome to the wonderful world of adulthood. You're 18-years-old now," Melina said as she kissed her cheek._

"_I'm so glad. Thank you again for doing this for me. I love you all so much..."_

"Melissa? Are you okay?" a deep male voice called out to her.

She opened her eyes and saw Nathan standing right in front of her, holding a glass of iced tea in his hand.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about my birthday, that's all," she said, smiling.

"Can't forget it, huh? I can't remember how happy you were." Nathan chuckled. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I was. I was so happy that day. Even the baby was happy when it kicked me in my stomach."

"Still haven't decided on whether or not you'll keep the baby yet?"

"I'm considering keeping it. Besides, I've grown attached to my baby, you know? I don't know if it's gonna turn out all right."

"We'll just wait and see how this will turns out. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now, you just relax, okay? Melina and I are going to the studio," he said as he stood up.

"Do me a favor. Don't give your wife too much, okay? I hear Melina gets faster orgasms when she has sex on the machines." Melissa giggled.

Nathan's eyes were open wide in shock. How in the hell did she know about that? That girl definitely has a mind of her own when he went inside and closed the door.

_How did I end up being friends with a girl who's a whole lot smarter than she looks? _He thought with a laugh. He pushed that thought out of his mind when he grabbed his car keys off the table and left the house, not before locking the door behind him.

X

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

"Find my daughter and make sure she doesn't have the baby," Robert told his private investigator.

"How much am I gonna get? You know I don't work for free," the man said sternly.

"I'll give you $5000 in cash when you get the job done. All you have to do is find Melissa and make sure she doesn't have the baby. I can't afford to pay her any child support. She's not keeping the baby. I have too much to lose on this."

The private investigator narrowed his eyes at him. "You do know this is all your doing, right? You do know you'll have blood on your hands, right? You could've just take her out and be done with it."

Robert huffed. "And risk going the jail? I don't think so. Melissa already has cost me my job as a cop. I'm not about to lose anything else. Just locate her and see to it she won't have the baby. If she does, then kill it."

"I can't believe it. A man like you wants a baby, who should've never been made in the first place, dead," he scorned.

Robert chuckled. "I'll do what I have to do. Melissa thought she could outsmart me, well, she's in for a rude awakening. And her friends won't be able to come to her rescue on this one. She's done for."

"I'll do it. But, I don't like this one bit. I can't believe I'm gonna cause harm to a 18-year-old girl. Call me later on with the details." he took off, leaving Robert standing in front of his house. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and smiled evilly of what's gonna happen to his little girl. As he watched the man he hired get into his sleek convertible, another thought popped up in his head. Why he didn't think of this before? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dial a number. After only two rings, someone picked up.

"_Hello?" _he answered.

"It's Robert. What if I told you I can give you another $1000 to take out my daughter?"

"_Take her out? You mean, as in killing her?"_

"You know it."

"_I don't know, man..."_

Robert rolled his eyes in annoyance."Listen to me. She was a mistake from the get go, but I had to tolerate her because of my wife, who's dead thanks to Melissa. When she died, I did everything I could to get rid of my bitch of a daughter. Now, this is my last chance to do it. That's why I need you to take care of her once and for all. I want my daughter dead!"

"_So you want me to kill her unborn child and kill her? Really, man, how am I supposed to pull this off?"_

"Simple. Kidnap her and take to somewhere far away so she won't be found. Then, you take her and the baby out. Make sure you cover your tracks, too. We both don't want blood in our hands."

The private investigator sighed deeply. _"I really don' t like this, but I'll do it. Call me later."_

"Thanks, man."

_Melissa won't know what's gonna hit her when I get done with her, _Robert thought, smiling evilly. He snapped his phone shut and went inside the house so he could get his plan in motion. He picked up the house phone and dialed the number to the city bank while he took a seat on the sofa.

"Hello? My name is Robert Davenport. I need to withdraw $6000 from my checking account..."

**Man, Robert wants his daughter dead! When will that man learn, huh? Well, stay tuned in the next chapter because some major drama will kick in high gear for Melissa!**

**Please review!**


	6. Change of plans

**Not since 'Amy's True Love' and 'A Dose Of Extreme And a Taste Of The Game' have so many of you respond to this story fanatically! I really wanna thank you all for embracing Melissa like she was one of your own! And, please, stay tuned because some major drama will kick in and she's not gonna like it one bit!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than the name of the private investigator will finally be revealed and, yes, he's an undercover cop!**

**X**

_Two weeks later..._

_New York City, New York..._

With the cool air breezing over her face and the green leaves brushing against her body, Melissa wrapped her arms around herself as she took a stroll on Central Park. The sun was out and about and a smile crept up on her face as she watched the little children play around in the playground, the adult engaging in pleasant conversations and the elderly playing chess. Another smile lit up her face when a little girl ran up to her and gave her a flower. She thanked the sweet young girl before she continued walking.

Melissa felt the baby kick in her stomach. She was getting more and more attached to her child, to the point to where she went to the doctor and wanted to know the sex of it. She was overjoyed when she learned she was not having a boy or a girl, but both! She was pregnant with twins!

Deep down inside, she was scared, though. Not because she was expecting twins, but of what's gonna happen if and/or when her father finds out. It was no secret Robert didn't want her to have the baby and she knew he's doing everything he can to make sure that it doesn't happen. That's why she's been doing a whole lot of traveling in the last seven months to avoid him altogether. But, she knew she's gonna have to face the music once she gives birth. And that's exactly what she's gonna do.

Especially now that she has close friends.

"Melissa, wait up!" a deep male voice called out to her.

She turned around and was relieved to see Nathan running up to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, giggling.

"We were looking for you. When you weren't in your hotel room, God bless Melina, she nearly had a heart attack. She was thinking the worst so I decided to come find you," he explained.

"I just wanted to take a walk around here for a while, nothing more."

Nathan smiled. "Well, can I walk with you? You're gonna need a man to look after you."

Melissa returned his smile with one of her own. "Knock yourself out."

While they were walking, someone was lurking behind the bushes, taking pictures with his state-of-the-art digital camera. After taking a few more shots, he put his camera carefully in his suitcase and watched the duo for a moment. No doubt in his mind she was beautiful and exotic-looking. And, damn, she looked delicious. But, he also knew she was pregnant and he knew he had to take care of her, per Robert's orders. A sigh escaped his lips as he got his things together and fought his way out through the bushes.

_I can't believe I got hired to take out a sweet, beautiful young lady. I feel like a fool, _he thought before he headed for his car.

But, nonetheless, he has to do it. That is, if he wants to get paid for it.

X

_45 minutes later..._

_John and Dawn Marie's hotel room..._

"Everyone hide! They're coming! I hear them!" Dawn Marie hissed at the gang. She and John then took their places behind the couch.

The rest of the gang scrambled to find their hiding places when they heard Melissa and Nathan's footsteps growing closer. By the time they opened her door, everyone had found their spot to hide in.

"I had a good time with you today, Nate," Melissa said with a giggle as she walked in.

"I had fun with you, too, darling," Nathan replied, smiling. He draped his sports jacket over the recliner.

"Now I'm hungry." she chuckled as she reached for the lamp. When she cut it one, everyone jumped out of their respective hiding places and screamed 'Surprise!' at her. It took Nathan and Melina to keep her up on her feet because she was fainting.

"What's going on, guys?" Melissa asked after she regained her composure.

"It's your baby shower, Melissa! We're celebrating the fact that you're having twins, girlfriend!" Amy exclaimed, smiling.

"How did you all know I'm having twins?" Melissa asked.

Melina grinned as she nudged her husband in his stomach with his elbow. "Mr. Morris couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. He was so excited."

Melissa couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm glad he told you all about my pregnancy. I really wanna thank you all for being there for me through thick and thin. I love you all so much. I want you to be a part of Alison and Anthony's lives."

"Those are the names you chose for the twins?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. I've decided to name them Alison Amanda and Anthony Michael Harper. I'm using my mother's maiden last name. I also made a wise decision. I decided to raise them. Even though I was raped by my father, I'm not gonna take my anger and frustration out on them. They deserve to know their mother."

Melina smiled and wrapped her arms around her pregnant form. "Don't worry, honey. You're not alone anymore. We'll be more than willing to help you raise the twins."

Tears started falling from Melissa's eyes. "Thank you all so much."

X

_One hour later..._

_Another hotel room..._

"_TWINS? SHE'S PREGNANT WITH TWINS? HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?" _Robert screamed into the phone.

"I just saw her and some guy walking down Central Park, just talking and laughing. Her belly looked twice as big," he said.

Robert huffed. _"Well, that's just great! Now my bitch of a daughter is carrying twins! And my plan of killing her and the baby had just went out the window. We're gonna have to come up with something else."_

"Like what?" he asked.

"_We'll just kidnap her and we'll just make sure she doesn't have the baby, that's all. I don't care about her fucking life at this point. She can have it."_

"Are you sure about that, Robert? What if you change your mind again?"

"_Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I don't want those babies in my life right now. We have to get rid of them."_

"If you say so, man." he heard a beep on the phone. That meant someone else was on the other line. "Look, we'll have to talk later. Someone else is on the line."

He clicked the 'flash' button just before Robert could get another word out of his mouth. The truth is, he couldn't stand talking to the man who wanted his children dead-meaning his daughter and the children they created, even thought he raped her.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Detective Hill, how's our suspect?"_ Captain James Monroe asked on the other line.

"Fine. We're gonna have to change our plans now that Melissa's carrying twins. He just wants to take them out, not her," he explained.

"_He's still planning on murdering his incestuous children, Michael? What the hell is wrong with that man?" _Monroe huffed.

"You're telling me, man. I'm just following orders, like you told me. I just want the drama to be over. I mean, I'd seen the way Melissa looked and, let me tell you, for someone to be 18-years-old, she looked like a supermodel," Michael explained, smiling.

"_Just don't get any ideas, okay? For all we know, she could have a boyfriend."_

"I'm keeping my distance. After all, I'm married."

"_Good. Well, I'll let you go for now. Call me later if you have anymore information on that bastard." _with that, Monroe hung up the phone.

Michael hung up the phone and leaned back against the chair. The truth is, he couldn't wait to nail Robert for the sick and twisted things he'd done to his daughter. But, he knew he had to be careful, especially with Melissa's pregnancy now intact. A sigh escaped his lips as the image of that beautiful woman popped up in his head. Man, if only he wasn't married, he'd sweep Melissa off her feet.

Feeling horny, he picked up the phone and dialed his wife's cell phone number. After only two rings, she picked up.

"Baby, it's Michael. Why don't you come down to the hotel and see me for a while..."

X

_Two hours later..._

_Hotel lobby..._

"You said you have something for me?" Melissa asked the hotel clerk.

"Ah, yes. Someone left you a letter. Let me give it to you right now," she said with a smile. After a few moments, she handed the younger beauty a sealed envelope with her name on it.

"Thank you," Melissa said before she made her way towards the hotel restaurant, sensing that she and the babies were hungry. She found a empty booth by the window and sat down, tearing open the envelope in the process.

"Ma'am, what can I get for you?" a waitress asked a moment later.

"Do you serve breakfast?" Melissa asked as she looked over the menu.

"All day long."

"Okay, um, I'll have the ham steak, eggs scrambled, bacon, French toast and a glass of orange juice, please."

The waitress took the menu away from her and smiled before she left to put the order in. Melissa picked up the ripped envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. She opened it up and began reading.

_Dear Melissa,_

_You think I don't know where you are? Well, newsflash, I do. I'm watching you, all the time. You'll never get away from me, you hear me? You'll never get away from me!_

_If I were you, I'd get rid of the babies. I don't want them so you better do something about it, or else I'll take care of that problem for you. You already ruined my life, caused your mother's death and you're the reason why I went to jail. I never even wanted you in the first place, but I had to tolerate having you in my life because of your mother!_

_If you don't get rid of the twins, I will. And I'm gonna do it with a smile on my face..."_

She couldn't read it anymore. She put the letter down on the table and held her face in her hands, sobbing hysterically. How did her father know she was pregnant? More importantly, how did he know where she was?

She had to calm down because she couldn't afford to lose her babies if she gets too stressed out. She knew she had to tell the gang what was going on and she needs to figure out a way to have the babies without her father knowing about it.

Even if it killed her.

**And the letter's just the beginning of her problems. Not to worry, though. Her love interest will come to her rescue real soon. Stay tuned!**

**And, I just wanted to thank you all for choosing who's gonna be Melissa's man. And it looks like Jeff Hardy's winning (LOL)! Keep voting!**

**Please review!**


	7. Tragedy strikes!

**I really have nothing to say. For those of you who love this story, thank you. For those of you who don't, I only have two words for you: SCREW YOU!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Some major tragic things will happen, starting with this chapter. And, the verdict is in: Jeff Hardy wins! He'll start appearing in the next chapter.**

**X**

_Three weeks later..._

_Detroit, Michigan..._

"_You're gonna pay for this, bitch! You're not having those babies, Melissa! I'll kill you for this!" Robert screamed._

"_Leave me alone, Daddy!" she shrieked as she took off running._

"_Come back here, you stupid little bitch! I'm not done with your ass!"_

_She never stopped running, even with the condition she's in. She was not gonna let her father win this time. All the years of the abuse, the torment, the agony, the pain, the suffering and the heartache weighed heavily in her mind. She just wanted to get away from it all and start over._

_Just when she was on her way to freedom, Robert tackled her down to the ground. She screamed again when he began striking her with his fist; bruising her face and punching her eyes out. Melissa lost her chance to fight when he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his butcher knife. She screamed out in horror when he plunged the shiny piece of metal right in her swollen belly..._

"NO!" she yelped as she sat up on the bed, sweating. She looked around the room and saw Nathan and Melina sleeping peacefully across from her. She drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed hysterically as the memory of her nightmare plagued in her mind. What made it even worse was the fact that it felt so real. Over and over again, she pictured him stabbing her with the butcher knife in her stomach, killing her babies and showing no remorse. And when he got done, he slowly and carefully slid the knife right across her throat, causing her to choke on her own blood.

_I can't keep doing this to myself. I can't keep living this way. I don't know what to do with myself. Can I love my children? Can God forgive me for allowing my father to take advantage of me? Can my mother forgive me for not getting away? Should I trust my friends? Should I trust anyone?_ Melissa thought as she laid back down on the bed, holding her pillow tight and sobbing again. She knew going back to sleep was way out of the question.

She couldn't have another nightmare.

X

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_County jail..._

"I don't care what you do! You make sure my bitch of a daughter doesn't have the babies!" Robert screamed into the phone.

"_Look, man, calm down. I don't know how we're gonna do this, anyway," _Michael huffed.

"Simple. Just kidnap her and take care of my problem, that's all. And make sure you're not seen, either. The last thing I need right now is some more cops busting my ass."

"_Look, I'm beginning to have second thoughts on this. I mean, we're talking about your 18-year-old daughter; who's beautiful and so full of life. If you didn't want her, why didn't you give her up for adoption in the first place?"_

Robert laughed bitterly. "Her mother. My wife. My Adrienne. She's the only reason why I had to tolerate Melissa in the first place. When she died, I thought about giving her away, but I decided to make her pay. I got my revenge by beating the crap out of her and having my way with her."

Michael scoffed on the other line. _"Man, how can you sleep at night, knowing what you did to your child?"_

"Hey, don't you worry about how I sleep at night. Just do your job. And don't call me back until I hear some good news, all right?" with that, he slammed the phone down.

Robert frowned as he leaned back against the wall. This is too much. His lawyer was supposed to be here to bail him out again, thanks to someone at the bank who ratted him out when he tried to take some money, but he had to cancel at the last minute. Then, Michael was starting to question whether or not he should go through with it. He better get the job done, if he wanted to get paid.

_That little bitch won't know what's gonna hit her, _he thought with a mischievous smile on his handsome face.

X

_Royal police station..._

"Cap, we're looking at a sick freak here," Michael said as he walked into Monroe's office.

"Tell me about it, man. So when you do have to go and get the job done, huh?" James asked sullenly.

Michael sat down on the chair. "As soon as I find her, which shouldn't take too long. And I'm not supposed to call him back until I get the job done, you know?"

James nodded his head slowly. "You do know when you get there you're gonna have to warn her about your 'plans'.

"Cap, I'm a cop. It's my job to warn people they're in danger."

"I know. So, you might as well go home and pack your things. I think you need to tell Amber where you're going."

Michael stood up. "She knows what I'm doing, Cap. She supports me. I just need to be careful, that's all."

James nodded his head. "All right, now. I can't afford to lose one of my best detectives. You're like a son to me, Mike. Just be careful and keep me updated."

Michael smiled. "Will do, Cap."

X

_The next day..._

"Couldn't sleep last night, babe?" Nathan asked over breakfast.

Melissa just shrugged. "I had a terrible nightmare."

"About what? Or should I say who?" Melina asked softly.

"My father. I dreamed he killed my babies. No came to help me. Not you two, not Amy and Hunter, not John and Dawn, not Dave and Lisa, not Trish and Andrew. Not even my dead mother came to help me. I never felt so alone and scared in my life. And what made it worse is it felt so real. I don't know what to do with myself anymore." she started sobbing.

"Honey, it's all right. It's just a nightmare. Your father can't find you, okay? He's in jail, remember?" Melina said as she laid her hand over hers gently.

"I doubt that, guys. My father has so many connections. Remember, he used to be a cop. I won't be surprised if he hired someone to take me and the babies out," Melissa said. Little did she know that Robert actually hired someone to kill her babies.

Nathan reached over and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, darling. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe."

Melina smiled. "My husband's right. You're safe with us."

Melissa decided to let the matter drop for now. "Thank you both so much. For everything."

X

_Later in the day..._

"Melissa needs a man," Amy announced over coffee.

Trish snorted. "How you'd figure that?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Would you look at her? She's beautiful. She could have any man she wants."

"You're right, Ames. But, does she really want a man in her life right now? Especially in the condition she's in? And with her father trying make sure she doesn't have the twins, don't you think finding her man is a little too complicated right now?" Dawn asked softly.

"I know, girls. I know. But, come on, she needs someone to talk to besides us. Maybe that will keep her busy with so much going on right now. All Melissa wants is to be loved and held," Amy explained.

"I agree with Ames," Melina jumped in. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Nate and I love her very much but we need to be alone at times. It's about time for her to start living again. A man in her life would be the first step."

"For her to heal?" Trish finished.

Melina smiled. "Yes. She needs to heal. She has the right to heal. She deserves better."

"I agree with Mel. So, what do you say? Shall we find her a man?" Amy asked, raising her cup up in the air.

The other ladies clinked the cups with her in agreement. They just continued talking until Nathan barged in, apparently out of breath.

"What's going on?" Melina asked out of the blue.

"We need to go to the hospital right now! There's been an accident!" Nathan screeched.

"What accident?" Amy asked. She was starting to panic.

Tears started falling from his brown eyes. "Melissa was brutally ran over by a car. She lost both of her babies. She miscarried."

**I told you some tragic things was gonna happen. Stay tuned in the next chapter because Jeff Hardy will finally come into the picture!**

**Please review!**


	8. Meeting Jeff

**Thank you so much for loving this story. I have been really busy with my new job and I had to put a rush in on my last chapter, so I didn't have the time to properly do it. But now I can put more in depth in this chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time, other than Jeff Hardy will finally make an appearance!**

**X**

_The same day..._

_The hospital..._

"I don't understand this. How could Melissa miscarry?" Melina sobbed on Nathan's shoulder.

Doctor Miller sighed deeply. "She didn't really miscarry, ladies and gentlemen. You see, she was in her 20th week of pregnancy. That means she must've experienced some labor pains before she was hit by the car."

"So, you're saying her water broke and she gave birth to the twins prematurely?" Amy asked curiously.

Miller nodded her head. "When we brought her in, she was already bleeding from the accident. We had to perform an emergency c-section to save them, but we were too late. They were declared stillborn."

"Oh, man. That's messed up," Nathan groaned.

"I'm sorry I had to break the news to all of you, but there's even more."

"What do you mean 'there's even more'"?" Trish asked.

"When we brought Melissa into surgery, we also noticed she had some severe internal injuries, mostly around her pelvic area and her uterus. Do you know by any chance she was abused?" Miller asked.

"Not only she was abused, she was raped. By her father. He got her pregnant," Melina revealed.

"No wonder she looked so depressed when we brought her in. Her injuries were worse than we thought. I can't believe she's been pregnant this long. But, now that we know the extent of her injuries from her father and from the accident, I can come up with one painful conclusion."

"Which is?" Amy asked.

"Melissa may never have another child."

"WHAT?" everyone in the room screamed.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could take it all back. Hell, I wish I could save her babies, but there's nothing more I can do now. What you can do is be there for her right now. She needs you," Miller said before she left.

"I can't believe this! This is all her father's fault! He wanted to get rid of the babies so bad that he had to hit her with his car!" Melina exclaimed.

Nathan held his wife. "I know, baby, I know. I can't believe it, either. My question is, how did he know where she was, anyway?"

"He must've followed her. Or maybe he hired someone to do his dirty work. Either way it goes, he got the job done," Amy scolded.

"What kind of man goes and hires someone to get the job done?" Dawn Marie snorted.

"You tell me," a deep male voice called out.

Everyone turned around and saw a man wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots and a trucker hat approach them casually.

"Who are you?" Dawn Marie snapped.

He held up his hands in defense and pulled out his badge. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. My name's Michael Hill. I'm a undercover cop with the Atlanta police department."

"Mike? Oh, my God. I didn't recognize you, man. How are you doing? I haven't seen you a while," Amy said as she went over and hugged him.

"I've been doing fine. And, as you can tell from what I'm wearing, I'm undercover." he chuckled.

"You're handling Melissa's case?" Melina asked, sniffing.

"I sure am. I'm posing as a hit man. Her father hired me to make sure she doesn't have the babies. And, it looks like he got the job done because I got here too late."

"We all know Robert did this, Mike. But, how did he know where she was in the first place?" Nathan asked.

"He hired me to keep tabs on her at all times. That man was gonna pay me $5000 to take care of the problem. Then he offered to give me another $1000 to kill her altogether, but when I told him she was having twins, he had to change his plans. I was supposed to come down here and take care of the problem, but, in actuality, I'm supposed to warn her about what her father's about to do, per orders of my boss. I'm sorry if I didn't get here fast enough," Michael explained.

Amy smiled. "That's okay. You did the best you could. We all need to be there for her."

"I'm gonna have to ask her some question about what happened. Maybe I can work with that from there."

"I understand."

Just then, Doctor Miller returned. "Melissa just woke up. She wants to see all of you."

X

_Melissa's hospital room..._

"I'm so glad you're all here," she said groggily.

Amy smiled, pulled up a chair and said down, then she took her hand into hers gently. Melina, Nathan, Trish and Dawn gathered around the bed and smiled at her.

"Honey, we're so sorry about this," Amy finally said.

Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "I had a feeling my father would do this. I mean, he's been after me for months. He got what he wanted."

"The doctor told us you may never have another child. The injuries you sustained from your father and the accident were too severe. I'm sorry we had to tell you this, Mel. You had to know your condition," Melina said as she took her other hand into her.

Melissa allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. "I can't believe he would do this to me. What did I do so wrong that caused him to hurt me?"

Michael sighed. "According to him, you were born. He said he never wanted you in the first place but he had to tolerate you because of your mother. When she died, he blamed everything on you. I mean, he could've just put you up for adoption and be done with it, but he decided to make you pay."

"By beating, raping and trying to kill me? That's what you call payback?" Melissa snorted.

"I'm sorry," Michael said.

"I can't go back home. Especially now. He'll just find me and finish me off. He already succeeded in killing my babies. I'm next." she sighed.

"I don't think so, Mel. Your father don't know this, but we had his phone tapped. We were able to get every single confession out of him. In addition, we were also able to get a DNA sample off of him. It proved he did indeed raped you and we also discovered some information concerning your mother's death," Michael explained.

"What information? My mother was killed in a car crash!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Your father really must've put so many lies in your head, huh?"

She was confused. "W-what are you talking about, Mike?"

"I'm talking about your father killing her. Robert killed Adrienne."

"H-how? What did he do?" she sobbed.

"An autopsy was performed on your mother after the accident. Turns out she had multiple stab wounds and bruises on her body. In addition, they also found vaginal tearing and all kinds of cuts on her legs. Looks like your father raped, beat and stabbed her to death. Then he must've put her lifeless body in the car and made it look like she was killed in the car crash," Michael explained.

Melissa didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. She just put her face in her hands and sobbed hysterically, with Amy and Melina holding her, thinking about what her father had done to her. Her father killed her mother and he had the nerve to blame her for it, then he had the balls to make her pay for the crimes he committed. She don't know what it is, but she knows she's never gonna forgive her father for putting her through hell. And she know she's never heal from this.

Or will she?

X

_10 minutes later..._

"I can't believe a father would hurt his daughter and kill his wife like this!" he exclaimed.

Amy nodded her head in agreement. "I can't believe it, either. A father's supposed to love, protect and discipline his child; not beat, rape, impregnate and trying to kill her. And a father's not supposed to kill the child's mother and cover it up, either."

"How she's doing? Really?"

"She's taking it really hard. She had really grown attached to her children. Her father had really hurt her so much. She's never gonna forgive him for hurting her and taking her beloved mother away from her," Amy said sadly.

"I wouldn't either if my father did that to me. Fortunately, Matt and I have a great relationship with our father," Jeff Hardy said sternly.

Amy patted him on his shoulder. "I know you do, bro. I'm just so concerned about Melissa. I don't know if she's gonna ever recover from the trauma she had endured."

"I know she will, honey. She has the love and support from her true friends like you and Hunter. She's gonna be okay. And, hey, didn't you mention it's time for her to date?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes. Why? You wanna be her man or something?" Amy smirked.

"You said she needs someone in her life right now, besides you all. I would love to get to know her. She's a beautiful young woman who been through so much in her life. I just want Melissa to be happy, that's all."

Amy smiled at him. "I want that, too, Jeff. I want that, too."

X

_Melissa's hospital room..._

"How long will I have to be here?" Melissa asked, groaning.

Melina held her hand. "Maybe for another week, honey. The injuries you sustained may take longer to heal."

"Great." she huffed.

Melina smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll be out of here in no time. Then, you can continue to stay with me and Nate."

"I hope so. You two have been so wonderful. I couldn't ask for anyone better."

"Listen, if I didn't say anything before, I'll say it now. You're gonna get past this. And, who knows? Maybe, through the grace of God, you can have a baby," Melina assured her.

Melissa squeezed her hand. "I hope so, Mel. That would mean so much to me."

Just then, Amy walked inside with a man trailing close behind her.

"Hey, Ames," Melissa said, smiling.

"Hey, Mel. Listen, I want you to meet someone. This is one of my best male friends in the world, Jeff Hardy. Jeff, this is the girl who had become a part of our lives, Melissa Davenport," Amy introduced.

Jeff couldn't stop looking at her. She was a goddess! Her long black hair and her mocha complexion nearly took his breath away. Melissa was an angel!

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hello. How are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm hanging in there, you know? I'm just taking it one at a time," Melissa said, smiling.

"I'm glad, honey. Amy told me what had happened to you. I'm so sorry you had go through with it."

"Thanks, Jeff. That's so sweet of you."

Amy and Melina looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. They knew it was just the beginning between Melissa and Jeff!

**More Jeff and Melissa action in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Therapy session

**I don't have nothing to say really. I'm just gonna continue doing this story the way I want it. Screw the haters who wanna put me down. And I only have one message for the one person who kept harassing me about deleting this story, which I'm not, by the way:**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: this chapter will be all about Melissa's therapy session. And something bad happens to her towards the end of the chapter!**

**On a side note: I'm making this chapter short. Bare with me on this.**

**X**

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_Melissa's therapy session..._

_One week later..._

"How do you feel, Melissa?" Doctor Jennifer Warner asked, scribbling some things down on a note pad.

Melissa was laying down on the couch, her hands folded together and her eyes were red from crying. This is the first day of her therapy session. Nathan and Amy convinced her talking to someone about her problems would do her some good.

Melissa just wanted to shoot daggers at them for convincing her to see a shrink. But, as it turned out, it wasn't so bad after all.

"I don't know. I feel a lot of things, Doc," she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"Like what?"

Melissa sighed deeply. "Sad, depressed, angry, embarrassed, humiliated, heartbroken, confused, distraught."

"Your father must've of..."

"Don't mention my father, Doc! I hate him for what he did to me. I'll never forgive him for what he put me though. God, I wish he was dead! I wish he would leave me alone once and for all!" Melissa sobbed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do you really feel that way?" Jennifer asked softly.

"Would you if your father constantly beat and raped you? Would you if your father impregnated you? Would you if your father put a hit out on you? Would you if your father ran you over with his car, causing you to go into labor early and having the doctors tell you they did all they could do but both of your babies died at birth? Would you if you found out your mother was killed by your father? Would you if your father hated you all his life?" Melissa asked angrily.

"Honey, I know how you feel..."

"Do _you_? Do you _really_ know how I feel? Well, let me tell you how I _feel_! When I go to sleep at night, I have nightmares about my father killing my babies, killing my friends and killing me! And, now, with my babies dead, buried six feet under, he's coming after me and my friends! I don't know if I can take this anymore. I'm so tired of everything! I'm so tired of watching my back all the time, you know? I'm tired of being threatened day after day! I'm tired of being stalked! I'm tired of it all!" Melissa sobbed again.

Jennifer sat her note pad down on the table and went over to where Melissa was sitting at. She then wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.

"I don't feel any different, Doc. I still feel the same. I don't know how I'm gonna deal with this. I mean, I have some wonderful friends in my life and I recently met this guy..."

"Why don't you tell me about him?"

"He seems sweet. He's one of Amy's best friends. I just don't know if I should get romantically involved with him right now."

"And you shouldn't, Mel. You're emotionally damaged and getting involved with someone right now will make things more complicated for the both of you. Just take your time and get to know him a little better, okay? Just take things slow."

"It's not that I want to get involved with Jeff. It's my father. I never had a steady boyfriend because of him. He wanted me all to himself. Ever since my mother died, he's been lecturing me on how to take care of him. I wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. Hell, I wasn't allowed to have friends, either."

"But, you did have friends, right? You were able to have a life at school?"

"Yeah. I had lots of them. I was considered very popular because of my status as a cheerleader, my perfect attendance record, getting straight 'A's and just being the 'golden girl'. I just never mentioned them to my father, otherwise, I would be in the hospital."

Jennifer nodded his head. "How did the abuse began?"

Melissa let out a sigh. "Eleven years ago, right after my mother died, my father started drinking. I tried to stop him, but he ended up yelling and screaming at me. That lead to him beating me. He'd slap me, kick me, punch me. I lost count on how many times he hit me."

"Did he ever use an object on you?"

More tears started falling from Melissa's eyes. "Yes. Sometimes, he uses his belt, an extension cord, a shoe. He even cut me with a butcher's knife once. That's how I got the scar above my right eye and a cut on my left leg."

"How did he start raping you?"

"I-I don't wanna get into that right now. It's too painful for me to talk about that," Melissa stammered.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about that when you're ready, okay?"

Melissa nodded her head. Then the timer on the clock went off.

"I believe that's our time for today, Melissa. Will I see you again next week, same time?" Jennifer asked when they stood up and headed towards the door.

A small smile appeared on Melissa's face. "I guess so."

"You guess so?" A frown appeared on Jennifer's face.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Okay, I will definitely see you again next week."

Jennifer smiled. "That's good. And, don't worry. You're doing fine so far. You will come out of this stronger. I promise you that."

Melissa just nodded her head and walked out of the doctor's office. Even more tears started falling from her eyes when she stepped out into the cool afternoon air. She the keys out of her pocket and was on her way to her car when someone jumped up out of nowhere and whacked her upon the head with a baseball bat. Down she went like a ton of bricks and collapsed on the concrete.

"I have a message for you, little girl," a familiar voice said menacingly, looming over her. "Your friends can't always protect you. I'm watching you all the time. Don't worry, that was just a taste of what's gonna happen to you the next time we meet. Until then, you stupid little bitch!"

With that, he took off running.

"HELP!" Melissa screamed. She was struggling to get up but the pain was so overwhelming, she passed out on the ground.

X

_10 minutes later..._

_Amy and Hunter's house..._

"Where is she? Melissa should've been home by now," Amy said, pacing around the living room.

Hunter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then he kiss the back of her head softly. "Baby, don't worry. She's probably stuck in traffic or something. After all, it's the rush hour. I'm pretty sure she's fine."

She sighed deeply and leaned back against him. Another sigh escaped her lips when he kissed her head again. "I hope you're right, baby. That girl's been through enough already."

"Tell me about it, honey."

Just then, Melina and Nathan burst through the door, apparently out of breath.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"We need to get to the hospital right now!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Why? What's going on?" Amy asked, thinking the worst.

Melina started crying. "Melissa was just attacked."

"How?" Tears were forming in Amy's eyes.

"Someone came up behind her and whacked her on the head with a baseball bat," Nathan explained.

Hunter and Amy didn't waste any time. They grabbed their keys and ran out of the house, hoping and praying for Melissa to pull through yet again.

**Think you know who did this? Stay tuned in the next chapter because one of Melissa's friends gets attacked!**

**Please review!**


	10. Getting too close

**I'm back! I really have nothing to say other than please just keep reading and reviewing! Thank you so much for loving this story. I'm planning on finishing up Melissa's story really, _really _soon!**

**BTW, RAW was great on Monday. A great build up for the Royal Rumble this Sunday. I can't wait to see who's gonna win.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm gonna get right to the point in this chapter. In addition to one of Melissa's friends getting attacked (you won't be surprised about who it is), but Melissa and Jeff will grow closer. I'm also making this chapter kinda short and, coming up, in the next chapter, I'm doing a crossover chapter with the wrestlers and the two detectives from one of my favorite cop shows of all time.**

**On a side note: Guess what? I'm also throwing in a love triangle in this chapter. You should be able to figure it out pretty soon.**

**Love you all!**

**X**

_One hour later..._

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_City Park..._

Melina was tired of Melissa getting hurt. She was tired of her father trying to kill her. Hell, he made sure his own daughter didn't have the babies he planted when he raped her. She still don't understand why he wants her dead.

Melina needed a break from everything that was going on right now, so she decided to go and take a walk in the park, without her husband besides her. Nathan immediately grew worried of what could possibility happen to her (after all, they've been married for over a year), but she insisted she was gonna be all right. She just wanted some time to herself, that's all.

Well, now, she wished her husband was with her.

Just when she was about to go around the corner, someone came up right behind her and knocked her down to the ground. She fell down really hard, causing her knees to get scraped up with blood.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed. But her pleading fell to deaf ears when he started beating the crap out of her with the same bat he used on Melissa. Before long, she was covered with bruises from head to toe and she was knocked out from the blow to the back of her head. She could barely breathe.

"Now, you listen to me, you interfering, nose-sticking, I-wanna-be-a-hero bitch! You can't save her. Your husband can't save her. No one can save Melissa! She's my daughter and I will get her back! So, I'm sending a message to your soup cooler lip husband your friends: I'm back and I'm coming to get my daughter. Until then, you gullible bitch!" he roared before he looked around for a moment and then he took off into the afternoon air.

Melina couldn't move. She was beaten up and bloodied all over her body. All she could do is lay there on the ground and pray for someone to help her out. And then she needs to warn Melissa about who's coming after her.

X

_20 minutes later..._

_City hospital..._

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked, smiling as he held her hand.

Melissa winced at little when she tried to sit up on the bed. "Pain. I feel pain all over. I don't know how much more I can take this."

"You'll be fine, darling. Just hang on and be patient. You know you're not alone. You have people who'll do anything to make sure you're safe from your father."

She sighed. "But, that's just it. The more they try to protect me, the more I get hurt. My father will stop at nothing to make sure I'm dead. I can't do this to them anymore. Maybe I should just leave to make this easier for everyone."

"Is that your final answer?" he asked, then he laughed.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you said that, Jeff. Do you how long it's been since that show came on the air." she burst out laughing.

"Glad to make you laugh, lady." Jeff leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead gently. "You're gonna be just fine, Mel. Don't give up, okay? Your father will be caught, I promise you."

She began to blush at the sight of him. "Thank you, Jeff, for being there for me."

Just then, Amy and Nathan barged in, apparently out of breath. You could tell Nathan was crying also because Amy was holding him against her.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Melissa asked, looking concerned.

"Melina...was attacked earlier," Amy stammered.

"WHAT?" Melissa shouted out in disbelief. The monitors and the machines started to go into overdrive.

"Your father attacked Melina with a baseball bat. He went crazy with it, too. She's now laying in a hospital bed, slipping in and out of consciousness. We don't know if she's gonna make it or not. I can't believe Robert did this," Amy sobbed. She was still holding Nathan, who couldn't say a word.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you all. My father just won't stop until he gets what he wants," Melissa said. She began to cry.

Nathan broke out of Amy's embrace and went over to other side of the bed. He then leaned down and wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You're not to blame, Melissa. It's your father. And you're right. He won't stop until either he gets you back or you're dead. We're not gonna let that happen, won't we?" he said when they pulled apart.

"No, we won't." Melissa smiled. She couldn't stop looking at her friend for some reason.

Amy and Jeff stepped out of the room for a moment so they could talk in private. Amy looked in her best friend's eyes and saw the tears forming in them.

"You like her, don't you?" she asked out of the blue.

He couldn't say anything. He didn't have to say anything. The look on his face said it all. "I think I'm in love with her, Ames. I never felt anything so strong before in my life. It sucks that what's happening to her father made me realize my feelings for her."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "No, it's not. You're doing just fine. I think she feels the same way about you. Just give it some time, okay? She never had a boyfriend in her life so it's gonna take a while for her to get used to it."

Jeff leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're right, Bella. I'm not gonna rush her into something she's not ready for."

Amy smiled. "Wanna go grab some coffee?"

"Why not? We're gonna be here for a while, anyway."

X

_Back in Melissa's hospital room..._

"You all right?" Nathan asked when he helped get out of the bed.

"I'm fine. I just need to feel my legs for a while, you know I need to walk around, okay?" she said, smiling at him.

Together, they walked over to the window, looking out into the busy life of Atlanta. Melissa laid her head against his broad shoulder and sighed deeply.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Nathan asked out of the blue.

"I don't even know anymore," she said honestly.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll get him. The good news is his crazy and sadistic antics will cause him to mess up."

"How do you know that?" she snorted.

"Michael and I talked before I got here. He said he's gonna get some help from some friends of his in New York. He also told me they're equipped in this line of work."

"I hope so. I can't deal with this mess anymore. I just wanna live in peace, you know? Why can't my father let me live?" she began to sob again.

Nathan kissed her forehead again and just held her for a moment. For some reason, it set off a different kind of reaction from her. Melissa raised her head and looked at him in wonder for a second and was rewarded when he returned her gaze with one of his own.

"I just want to live," she whispered.

Their lips met in a heap of desperation and need. She wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly the world seemed to be a million miles away.

For now.

**(Suspense music in the background) Uh-oh! This is getting good! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing so don't go throw your shoes at me, okay? More drama and suspense in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Meeting the SVU detectives

**Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe this! People, thank you for responding to the last chapter so quickly. Please don't hurt me about what had happen, okay? I know what I'm doing concerning Melissa and her men. **

**BTW, The Royal Rumble is tomorrow night! I can't wait to see it live! Who do you think's gonna win? I'm rooting for Shawn Michaels, the 'Showstopper'!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than some more kissing will happen between Nathan and Melissa, Robert makes his return and did I mention this is a crossover chapter(s) with my two favorite detectives?**

**X**

_That same day..._

_Melissa's hospital room..._

_Oh, my God! I can't believe what I had done! I just got down kissing another woman's man, both of the are my best friends! I'm so ashamed and so turned on that I'm confused. I can't do this anymore. I just can't do this anymore..._

Tears started falling from her eyes. Melissa couldn't believe she had done this. She kissed another woman's husband. A husband who also happens to be one of her best friends.

But, on the other hand, when they slowly pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes for a moment, she felt truly safe and secure. She looked up into Nathan's brown eyes and saw many things; love, confusion, guilt, lust and remorse were dancing in his eyes.

She knew, deep down inside, he loved Melina with all his heart. In her mind, he probably kissed her because he was still upset about what happened to his wife and got confused. Her heart was torn up into shreds about what her father had done to her best friend. She hated Robert for putting her and her friends through hell. Then again, she hated herself for allowing all the drama to bite her in the ass.

"Melissa..." Nathan whispered against her lips.

"W-what are we doing?" she mumbled softly.

"I don't know, honey. I really don't know. I'm so sorry for taking advantage of you."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry for taking advantage of you. I don't know what I was thinking when I kissed you."

He let out a grunted breath. "We didn't force each other. It just happened."

She sighed deeply. "Tell me about it."

"You won't say anything to anyone about it?" he asked, looking worried.

She shook her head. "We'll keep this between us. No one will ever have to know. But, I don't wanna hurt Melina. She's like a sister to me."

"Me, either. I love her so much. But, I care about you, Mel. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to handle this right now. I'm so confused."

"I am, too," Melissa agreed. But, neither of them could think about that now because their lips met once again in heap of desperation and comfort. And, once again, her hands found themselves cupping his neck and his arms being wrapped around her waist. All they could do is be with each other.

For now.

X

_Two weeks later..._

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

"Michael, can I see you in my office for a moment?" James called out from his office.

He nodded his head and got up from his desk. For the last several months, he had heard very little from Robert about Melissa. He didn't know whether it was a good thing or not but he knew he had to bide his time and be patient. He knew Robert was gonna slip up one way or another.

When he stepped inside his boss's office, he noticed a man and a woman were deep into a conversation he couldn't make out of. Michael just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on top of the desk.

"What did you want to see me about, man?" Michael finally asked.

James patted his shoulders. "Look, I know you like working alone and I respect that, but we don't know if Robert had recruited someone else or maybe he got a team of hit men to take Melissa out. So, I made some phone calls to a good friend of mine from New York city and he agreed to send two of his best detectives down here to assist you in this case."

Michael smiled. "At this point, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. I'm game for anything. So, are you gonna introduce me to these two fine detectives here?"

"Absolutely. Guys, I would like to introduce you to my lead detective, Michael Hill. Michael, these are detective Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson of the NYPD," James introduced.

"What unit you two work in?" Michael asked as he shook both of their hands.

"Special Victims Unit. We investigate sexual heinous crimes, child abuse and domestic violence," Elliot replied.

"How about that? I'm in the same shape. This is Atlanta SVU. Welcome aboard," Michael said, smiling.

"Michael, why don't you fill Olivia and Elliot in on what's been going on with this case you've been working on?" James suggested.

"No problem. Well, as you know, Robert Davenport has put a hit out on his own daughter, Melissa. He hired me to kill her," Michael revealed.

"Why would Robert want his own daughter dead?" Olivia asked, looking shocked.

"Here's what going on so far: Robert killed his wife Adrienne when Melissa was seven years old and then put her in the car to make it look like she died in a car accident. Then, after he lost his job, he started drinking heavily while he was in search of another job. That's when he started abusing Melissa.

He really did a number on her, man. I had never seen a girl get hurt like that before. People had told me she would have to go to school with scars all over her face and bruises all over her body. She wouldn't say anything to anyone about what her father did. Her appearance said it all.

Since this happened, everything fell apart around her. Robert got her pregnant, that is, after he raped her. When he found out about it, he hired me as his hit man; meaning, he was gonna pay me $5000 to make sure she doesn't have the babies. He even offered me another $1000 to kill her. But, when he found out she was having twins, he got pissed off and switched back to his original plan. But, before I was to come back down here, he ran her over with his car and caused her to go into premature labor. The babies were declared stillborn at the hospital. Now, Robert wants her dead. As my boss said, there's a chance that he could be recruiting someone else to do his dirty work. We're running out of time here. We have to stop him before Melissa ends up dead," Michael explained.

"Son of a bitch!" Elliot exclaimed.

James just shook his head. "People, we have to think about Melissa's well being, okay? Like Michael said, we're running out of time. Now, I need you three to go to the hospital and talk to Melissa. See what more you can get out of her. She needs our help. Good luck."

Michael, Olivia and Elliot walked out the office, content on busting Robert before Melissa ends up dead.

X

_25 minutes later..._

_Davenport house..._

"You know what to do, right?" Robert asked the man standing in front of him.

He nodded, smiling evilly. "It should be no problem, man. Your daughter's gonna get what's coming to her. It's gonna be a piece of cake."

"Good. Remember, after you had your way with her, make sure you cover your tracks. We both can't go back to jail on this. We both can't afford to slip up."

"I got you, man. Don't worry about a thing. Melissa will never bother you again when I get done with her. Everything's taken care of, my man. I'll call you later," he said before he left the house.

Robert leaned back on the sofa and laughed hysterically. He was loving this. What better way to get rid of your daughter than to hire someone else to do your dirty work? He crossed his hands at the back of his head and smiled, thinking about how he's gonna celebrate getting rid of Melissa.

But, little did he know, someone was lurking in the background, and _she _was seething with anger and humiliation!

**I know, I know, I know! You must hate me for leaving cliffhangers like this but I can't help it. BTW, there's a shocking twist in the next chapter concerning someone's mother! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Adrienne's alive!

**I'm back! I really have nothing new to say here, other than thank you again and please don't miss a second of this chapter! It's gonna be really good!**

**BTW, RAW on Monday night was great! We have new tag team champions, Donald Trump stopped by and gave out real money to the audience( man, I wish I was there to get it) and the Undertaker showed up! Man, talk about a crazy night!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: There's a shocking twist in this chapter! Someone who was supposed to be dead is really alive! And, for my Jeff fans, you're finally gonna get what you want concerning him and Melissa!**

**On a side note: I'm making this chapter short. I'm planning on wrapping this story up really soon!**

**X**

_Two weeks later..._

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_Melissa's old home..._

Sitting on the sofa and reading a book, Melissa was grateful she was able to get some peace and quiet. And she was grateful she was able to come back to her home without anyone following her, stalking her, threatening her and It wasn't like she got sick of the people who came into her life, but, she just wanted to have some space and breathe. By herself.

Another reason why she wanted to be alone for a while because of one man: Nathan Morris. She knew she was in deep trouble the day they kissed not once, not twice, but several times. And she allowed herself to get caught up with him since then and that was not cool. Fortunately, it didn't go as far as them getting physically involved. If that were to happen, thing would've gotten more complicated.

Finally, after they managed to avoid each other, they had a real deep conversation about their romantic liaison one week later. They both agreed to end things before they went too far. Melissa was grateful her friendship with Nate will always be intact.

She was also grateful that Melina was able to wake up from her coma and that she was gonna be all right. Every night, Melissa prayed for Melina to recover from what her father had pulled. So, when Melina opened her eyes and saw her husband and her best friends standing over her, tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her front door. Melissa sighed deeply before she sat her book down on the couch and got up.

"Who is it?" she asked when she reached the door.

"It's Jeff," he called back.

A smile appeared on her face. She immediately started blushing. She opened the door and saw him standing there, holding a single red rose in his hand. Her smile got even bigger.

"Jeff, it's so good to see you again. Please, come on in," she said as she stepped aside so he could walk in.

"I stopped by to see how you're doing, Mel. Everyone missed you," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jeff. I just needed some time to myself, that's all. It's been a roller coaster," she revealed.

Jeff took her hand into his. "I know what you mean, honey. I'm just glad you're doing all right. Mel, the reason why I came here is because I like you. I like you a lot. I thought I was never gonna fall in love again after my last breakup, but then you came along and changed everything for me. What I'm trying to say is...I would love to be with you."

Melissa smiled again. "Be with me? Are you serious? As in you want to be my boyfriend? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

No more words were spoken when she pulled him against her. There, she slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. He was surprised at the way she was bold with him, but he didn't stop her. Before long, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I would love to be with you, too," Melissa said when they pulled apart.

"Really?" Jeff asked, then he smiled at her.

She laid her head against his shoulder and smiled brightly. "Really."

X

_Outside..._

_I'm so happy for my little girl! She finally found someone who's gonna treat her right. I can't believe I missed out on what had happened to her. Damn you, Robert, for hurting her like this! I will NEVER forgive him for hurting our family. Soon, baby, soon. I'll be back. I just have to bide my time. I'm gonna get my little girl back!_

Adrienne Hilary Davenport looked through her window and saw her little girl falling in love with the man of her dreams. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes as she began to walk away from the home she once shared with her daughter and her husband. She was determined to make things right with her little girl and she was determined to make Robert pay for putting her and their only daughter through hell.

"Mrs. Davenport, it's time to go," a deep male voice called out to her.

"Can I have one more minute, please?" she asked softly.

"Make it quick."

She stole one more glance of her daughter in Jeff's embrace, then, with even more fresh tears falling from her eyes, she walked away.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Davenport. You'll be back with your daughter in no time. We're getting closer to nailing the bastard who did this to you and Melissa," the man said before he opened the car door and led her inside.

She didn't say anything. She looked through the window and saw her daughter having a good time with Jeff. More tears fell from her eyes as the car began to pull away from the home she once lived in.

_I love you, my little angel._

**Don't worry, things are definitely getting good in the next chapter, because a major kidnaping will take place! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Kidnapped!

**I'm back! I'm gonna go ahead and focus on this story because I still have some major ideas concerning Melissa! I did promise you all there will be a kidnaping plot in this chapter! So stay tuned!**

**BTW, SmackDown on Friday was off the hook as well! Man, the main event was AWESOME! To see four of my favorite superstars in one ring was mind-blowing!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_The next day..._

_City hospital..._

"Ready to get out of here, baby girl?" Nathan asked while he stood there and watched his wife get dressed. He was smiling.

Melina rolled her eyes playfully, then she laughed. "Please, take me back home. I can't stay here in this damn hell hole for another damn minute. The food here is terrible and my back has been killing me because of that bed. I need to be back home with you."

"And you shall. I missed you, baby."

"I missed you, too."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. It felt so good to be back in his arms again. Hell, it felt so good to be able to breathe again.

"How's Melissa?" Melina asked out of the blue.

"She's doing just fine, babe. Her head has healed. She called me last night. She told me she and Jeff are together," Nathan said. Deep down inside, he was happy for her. She deserved to be happy for once. And, he was also happy that he was able to put what happened between them in the back of his mind. He can now treat Melissa like his little sister, instead of a lover.

"Good for her, babe. I'm so happy for her. She deserves to be with Jeff. I like him a lot. He's so sweet and caring. Just like you. I fell in love with you the day we met," Melina said adoringly. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Love and affection danced into them.

"I remember. You came to see us in concert. I knew I loved you the moment I saw your beautiful face."

She smiled brightly. "I know."

"I love you, Melina," he said convincingly.

"I love you, too, Nate. I love you so much," she said without hesitation. And, with that in mind, she pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss.

He couldn't wait to get his wife home now. They have a lot of making up to do.

X

_Melissa's house..._

_30 minutes later..._

It was peace and quiet at home. Currently, Melissa and Jeff currently were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie on cable.

"I would like to take you out on a date. A real date. I know you never had one before, so I would like to be the first one to do it," Jeff said convincingly.

Melissa smiled. "You know you don't have to do this, Jeff. Just being with you is enough for me."

He tightened his arms around her. "But, baby, you deserve the absolute best. You deserve to be treated like a queen. You deserve to be swept off your feet. You deserve to have your happily ever after. You've been through a lot in your life and it's time for you to experience some joy and happiness. Let me be the one to make you happy, Melissa."

"I don't deserve you, you know? But, I'll let you take me on a real date, okay? Surprise me with something romantic. I really need that," she said, giggling.

"Then it's settled. We're going on a real date. Just you and me. I'm gonna go and make the reservations. Stay right here. I'll be right back," he said before he planted a kiss on her lips and then he hopped off the couch.

"I'm not going anywhere," she giggled again.

Melissa leaned back against the cushions and sighed deeply. She didn't deserve Jeff. He was being so wonderful towards her. Hell, everyone who's been in her life has been wonderful. She couldn't ask for anyone or anything better.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. Curious, she got up from the couch, grabbed a baseball bat from behind the stereo and headed towards the door, holding the bat in place in case anyone tries to take a hit on her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

No one answered.

"WHO IS IT?" she screamed this time.

When she didn't hear anything, she leaned down and peeped through the door. She reeled back in disbelief when she saw the one man who made her life miserable.

Her father. He had found her.

Hot tears started falling from her eyes. Not wasting anytime, Melissa backed away from the door and ran to find Jeff, only to find him on the floor, knocked unconscious. She kneeled down besides him and tried to shake him several times so he could wake up.

"Come on, Jeff! Wake up! Please wake up for me! My father has found me! Help me! Save me! Wake up for me, Jeff! Wake up!" she pleaded and cried. But even that all fell into deaf ears because by the time he somehow managed to stir, someone came up behind her and whacked her upon the head with a lead pipe, knocking her out cold. The last thing she remembered was the man she had come to love in a short matter of time, whispering to her the words she had always wanted to hear:

_I love you, Melissa. I love you._

She never had the chance to say it back to him because she blacked out from the blow to her head. A familiar figure stood before them, laughing manically.

_Sorry, Mr. Xtreme. You can't have her. No one can have her. She's all mine now. But, this is the last time you're gonna see her alive. You're never gonna see her again, _a familiar voice said, then he burst out laughing like a maniac.

X

_Amy and Hunter's House..._

_One hour later..._

"I'm so glad you're okay, Melina," Amy said. The ladies sat out in the patio, drinking lemonade and watching their husbands playing touch football in the backyard.

Melina smiled at her best friends. "I'm glad I'm okay, too."

"So, what's this I hear about Melissa and Jeff? Are they seeing each other now? Who knows this story?" Trish asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Melina started blushing. "My husband told me. That's how I knew."

"How did Nathan know?" Dawn Marie asked, looking curious.

"He told me Melissa called him last night and told him all about it. They were supposed to go on their first real date today. He told me when he came by to pick me up from the hospital. That's all I know," Melina explained.

Just then, Michael, Olivia and Elliot came through the bushes, more like running through them. The fellas stopped playing football when they saw them sitting down on the steps.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked suddenly.

"There's been a kidnaping and a break in across the street," Michael announced.

Amy and the rest of the ladies started to get worried. They got closer to the detectives and formed a circle around them. From the way Elliot, Olivia and Michael looked, things were not looking good.

"Where's Melissa?" Amy asked, looking concerned.

Michael sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, everyone. Her father managed to get her this time."

"WHAT?" the gang screamed in unison.

Elliot was the first to get up. "By the time we got there, we found Jeff laying on the floor. He made a statement, saying someone broke in through the back door and knocked him out with a baseball bat. The last thing he saw was Melissa laying on the floor across from him. She was knocked out from the blow of the bat, too. A man stood over them. He didn't get a good look at him, but Jeff knew it was Robert doing the damage."

"I can't believe this! He's gonna kill her! Robert's gonna kill his own child!" Melina sobbed. Nathan went over to her and took his wife in his arms.

"Not if we have anything to do with it, Mel. We'll get this guy before he does _anything _to her. I promise you that," Olivia assured them.

"Please find her. She's been through enough already. Don't let her father win," Amy pleaded.

Michael nodded his head. "Don't worry, everyone. We're gonna find Robert. And someone from his past will lead us to where he has Melissa."

The three detectives left without another word to say. The gang just started holding each other close, praying for them to find Melissa before it's too late.

X

_Underground location..._

_Two hours later..._

_Why does my head hurt? Where in the hell am I? Where's Jeff? _Melissa stirred in her slumber, struggling to wake up from the blow to her head, which was pretty bad considering the fact that she was knocked out cold just a few hours ago. She tried to sit up, but she was tied up and gagged on the worn out mattress.

Basically, it was deja vu all over again for her.

"Hello, Melissa," a deep male voice said to her.

She managed to open her eyes then. When she looked up and saw her father standing over her, wearing that evil smile on his face, tears started falling from her eyes again.

"Where am I?" she managed to choke out.

"Where no one can find you, stupid little bitch! No one can save your ass now!" Robert scolded.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Melissa cried out.

"You ruined my life, you little tramp. Now, I'm gonna end yours. The countdown has started. In less than 48 hours, my daughter will meet her death. So, if I were you, I start saying my goodbyes right now," he said before he took off.

_Please, help me. Someone. I can't live like this anymore. Please find me before it's too late. Someone help me, _a voice in her head pleaded. More tears started falling from her eyes when she tried to get out of the bonds she's been bound to.

But, little did she know, someone from outside did hear her pleas for help. And she was just right under Melissa's nose.

**Who could it be? You figure it out! Stay tuned in the next chapter because both Melissa and Robert will get the shock of their lives!**

**Please review!**


	14. Family reunion

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! Fasten your seatbelts and brace yourselves because a shocking reunion will finally take place. You don't wanna miss this!**

**BTW, I never thought I say this, but, it's about time Melina won the women's championship. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Mickie but it's time to pass the torch. But, this feud is not over!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: We're getting closer and closer to the finish line! I'm just gonna go ahead and finish this story so I can focus on my other stories, plus, I have some new ones in the works.**

**Author's note: I'm making this chapter short. Bare with me on this. I know what I'm doing, okay?**

**X**

_That same day..._

_Underground location..._

_Someone help me! I can't take this anymore! Someone help me! _A voice in Melissa's head screamed. She tossed and turned on the seedy mattress, but it didn't do any good. Robert tied her up really good and she was starting to bleed on her wrists. Her clothes were torn up and her whole body were covered in bruises. Furthermore, she sported two black eyes, a bruised jaw, a broken nose and a busted lip.

Her father really roughed her up. And she couldn't do anything about it.

She started crying. Really crying. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. And she was finally happy. She had a wonderful boyfriend, awesome friends, her life was finally back on track and she was looking forward to her future.

Too bad her father came back and ruined everything.

"And how's my bitch of a daughter doing today?" Robert asked when he came inside.

She didn't say a word.

He laughed at her newfound silent treatment. "Now, now, now, Mel, dear. You know better than that. We should speak to our fathers with love and respect. After all, this is gonna be the last time we're gonna be together."

_Go to hell, you asshole, _she thought angrily.

"SAY SOMETHING!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.

Again, not a word came out of her mouth. That's when he grabbed the knife and held it against her throat. She began to swallow nervously.

"You're gonna talk to me, you little bitch! Say something now!" Robert screamed in her face.

Instead of talking, she snorted, reached down and spat in his face, causing him to stumble back and wipe the bile away from his furious face. He reached over and slapped her again, this time, more harder and more vicious than ever before. Then, with the knife in his hand, he held it against her cheek and breathed in her neck.

"That was a big mistake you made, little girl. Now, you're gonna have to pay for that," he sneered before he removed the knife away from her cheek. He was about to stab her when he heard a commotion coming from outside. Robert was distracted long enough for a petite female figure to sneak inside, sneak over to the bed and work on freeing Melissa from the bonds. By the time he turned back around, Melissa and the female figure were gone!

"SON OF A BITCH!" he ranted before he took off running. Since the location was huge, it was gonna be hard for him to find them. He was running out of time and he knew.

_If those two bitches knew what's good for them, they'd come out and face me again, _Robert thought angrily as he continued searching for them.

X

_5 minutes later..._

"Who are you, miss? Why did you come here?" Melissa whispered to the woman. They both were hiding behind the crates, hoping and praying to find a way out of here.

"Melissa, honey. You know who I am. And since we're gonna be here for a while, I might as well tell you the whole story," she whispered back.

Melissa was confused. "How do you know my name? What the hell's going on?"

The woman took a deep breath. "Melissa, it's me. Your mother. I'm alive."

"WHAT?" Melissa hissed in disbelief.

"Let me tell you what really happened. They told you I was dead. I got placed in Witness Protection. I had to assume a new identity, a new life and I had to move to another location. I wanted to contact you so bad, but the FBI wouldn't let me," Adrienne explained.

"Wait, the FBI's involved?" Melissa asked shockingly.

Adrienne nodded her head. "I'm afraid so, dear. Your father not only put a hit out on you, but I ended up in the same shape. I found out what he had done to you and I was so upset. I can't believe I married that bastard!"

"And I can't believe he's my father. I hate him! I hate him so much," Melissa broke down and sobbed.

"Honey, we've got to get out of here now," Adrienne said before she stood up and extended her hand. Melissa accepted it and together they ran for the door.

"Don't worry, honey, we're almost free!" Adrienne screamed. Just when they were about to feel the afternoon air, shots rang out, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Take one more fucking step and I'll blow both of your fucking heads off!" Robert screamed at them.

Adrienne and Melissa held their hands up in defeat. They both turned around and looked at him with tears in their brown eyes.

When Robert saw his wife, he was in shock. Literally in shock. She never looked more beautiful. Her jet black hair had gotten longer and her face has gotten more lighter. Furthermore, she lost some weight, her butt got tight and her bust got even tighter.

"Adrienne? You look AMAZING!" he exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "And you gained weight."

"No, seriously, honey, I missed you so much. You don't know what kind of hell I had been through concerning this little bitch."

"You leave her alone, you bastard! How could you do this to her? How could hurt our baby like this? How do you even sleep at night, knowing what you have done?" Adrienne ranted.

"Baby..."

"Baby, nothing! Since we're not going anywhere for a while, I'm gonna go ahead and give you a piece of my mind!"

Melissa stood between her mother and father. Someone's gonna end up dead.

**More drama and finally, a major fight breaks out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	15. Two losses

**I'm back again. This is yours truly saying thank you and hang on for the ride of your life! This chapter has more drama, more suspense, more emotion and more fluff than you can imagine. Be prepared, though, because not one, but two major character deaths will take place. You'll be shocked!**

**BTW, switching over to Law & Order: I really have to say that both episodes on Tuesday really moved the hell out of me. And, next week, it's gonna be explosive. I'm really looking forward to SVU because Olivia will finally meet the brother she never had!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Gregory, my friend, don't worry about a thing! I know what I'm doing. Robert's gonna get his but he's taking someone with him. You'll find out who it is in this chapter!**

**On a side note: I'm making this chapter kinda long. It's gonna be like having 2 or 3 chapters into one.**

**X**

_7 hours later..._

_Atlanta Police station..._

"All right, everyone. Listen up. We got a major tip on Robert's location and I need everyone's undivided attention," Captain James Monroe called out to the entire squad.

Elliot and Olivia were too busy looking over files about Robert. They were floored when they found out some new damaging information about him. Turns out he had build up quite a bad reputation. He was under fire for everything, including leaving a scene of a crime, not responding to any calls, roughing up suspects, fondling women inappropriately, getting into fights with fellows officers and even one time, in one of his frequent rages, he pulled out his gun and held the whole police station hostage for eight hours straight.

"I can't believe this, El. Robert's been way out of control. I can't believe he was a cop," Olivia said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why do they even put up with him? He should've been fired from the moment he did something stupid," Elliot replied while he kept looking through the files.

"Babe, I can understand why you fantasize about killing perps."

He was surprised she said that. "You do?"

She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "Yes, I do. I fantasize about killing them, too. But, we know that's never gonna happen."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You wanna know something? I do hope someone kills him. Let's face it, he doesn't deserve to live. If we don't find him soon, someone's gonna kill him one way or another."

"I agree with you."

"All right, everyone. Listen up. We got a major tip concerning Robert and we need to get moving. An anonymous tipster called here and told us where Robert's holding Melissa and another female. He's hiding out at an abandoned warehouse just two hours away from here. I need two SWAT teams to go down there and set up around the perimeter. Be warned; this man is armed and dangerous. He has two innocent women in there and he will hurt them," Michael explained firmly.

"Also," James jumped in. "Don't be surprised if the media gets down there and starts covering this. For months, they've been looking for a good story to cover. Just don't answer any questions and please don't get into any confrontation with them. Just focus on the task at hand here and please be careful. And we must move quickly. We don't have a lot of time. Good luck and I have complete faith in each and every one of you."

The entire squad broke camp and headed towards their respected squad cars. Elliot, Olivia and Michael stayed behind and kept looking through Robert's files a little more before they got frustrated and grabbed their guns. They knew Melissa was crying out for help. They had to help her.

"Michael, do you know who was the anonymous tipster that gave us the useful information?" Olivia asked when they got into the car.

"I do," Michael simply said.

"Well, who is it?" Elliot asked anxiously.

Michael looked at his two best comrades with a sly smile on his face. He then started the engine to his car.

"Melissa's mother. Adrienne Davenport's alive."

X

_25 minutes later..._

_Amy and Hunter's house..._

"_The search to find 18-year-old Melissa Davenport intensifies as the police continues to look for Robert Davenport, her father, who's a former cop turned serial rapist and murderer. He's wanted for rape in the first degree, assault in the second degree, murder in the second degree, kidnaping in the second degree and conspiracy in the second degree. In cities across the country, candlelight vigils are being held and nightly peaceful prayers are being carried out in community churches across the globe. We all hope and pray for Melissa and her friend's safe return. We'll have more on this story as it develops. I'm Lisa Jackson for Channel 7 news. Back to you in the studio..."_

"Why am I not surprised the media got a wind of this?" Amy asked as she picked up the remote and shut the television off. Then she leaned back into Hunter's embrace.

"Big ratings and higher raises. That's why you're not surprised, baby," he replied before he kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm just glad the police were able to locate them. I just hope Melissa and the person who tried to save her are all right. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them."

"Let's go down there and save them ourselves. It's about time Robert gets what he deserves," Hunter suggested before he got up and grabbed the car keys from the coffee table.

"Should we call our friends and tell them to meet us down there?" Amy asked, smiling. She was so happy her husband suggested that they go and rescue Melissa.

He reached over and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. "Go get your cell phone and call them while we driving down there. We don't have a lot of time so we better get moving."

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed. And, with that, they took off.

X

_One hour later..._

_Abandoned warehouse..._

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Melissa cried. She and her mother were once again tied up on the seedy mattress. Both of them were bleeding and bruised. Melissa looked over and saw Adrienne battered, bruised, disheveled and broken. She felt bad her mother had been dragged into this mess, but she also felt proud her mother wanted to protect her.

Then, she heard it. Sirens. Lots of sirens. A glimmer of hope warmed her heart. Someone heard her cries for help. The sirens got even closer and closer when she heard the cars stop in their tracks. She tried to wake her mother up, but Adrienne was still knocked out from the blow Robert gave her with the baseball bat he had in his possession. She kept shaking her mother with her good foot, but it was no use. Her father did a hell of a good job knocking her out.

Speaking of her father, he appeared out of nowhere, pissed off and very frustrated. He reached over and with the force of his hand, slapped her across the face. Then he held the knife against her throat and breathed heavily in her face.

"You called the police on me, you stupid little bitch?" Robert sneered.

"N-no. M-mom did," Melissa stammered. The truth is, she didn't know who called the police so she had to lie just to throw her father off his game.

"Don't lie me, you lousy tramp! Your mother would never do such a thing! She loves me! You called the police on me so you can take your mother and get away! Now, you're gonna die!" he snapped at her. Then he slapped her again.

"_Robert Davenport, this is the police! We have this entire place surrounded! Come out with your hands up! Let Melissa and Adrienne go!" _Michael boomed.

"I don't think so! I have friends in high places! They're here to help me do some major damage! Get away from here! I'm gonna kill my daughter and you can't stop me!" Robert barked back. To prove his point, he summoned several members of his entourage, each with guns, to guard the doors. While they did that, Robert tried to wake his wife up.

"Leave her alone, Daddy!" Melissa screamed. But, all she got in return was another hard slap to her face. This time, she managed to spit in his face again, which, not surprisingly, pissed him off even further. She screamed out in pain when he stabbed her in her stomach with the sharp knife, which didn't go in deep enough to elicit a deep cut.

"That's for spitting in my face again, slut! Do that one more time and I'll slit your fucking throat! And I won't hesitate to do it in front of your mother!" he sneered.

"You ain't gonna slit anyone's throat, bitch!" a deep male voice yelled.

Robert never had the proper time to react because, by the time he turned around, Jeff punched him dead in his face, knocking him down to the ground. Then he went over and untied Melissa and her mother from their bonds. Just then, the others; including Hunter, Randy, John, Andrew and Nathan managed to get in through the back window and managed to fight off the guards. Punches were being thrown from left to right, blood were being splattered everywhere and obscenities were being exchanged.

Jeff was too busy helping Melissa and Adrienne break free from their terrible ordeal. By the time, he broke Adrienne free from her bonds, Robert managed to get up and tackle him down to the ground. Melissa jumped on her father's back and tried to help her boyfriend, but he holstered her over his shoulders and threw her against the wall, causing her to crash against the windows.

Adrienne started screaming. She too jumped on her husband's shoulders, but she managed to rake his eyes out with her fingernails. That gave Jeff enough time to kick Robert in his stomach and punch him dead in his face again. Melissa tried to help her mother, but she was in too much pain to do anything. Luckily for her, the ladies came in and helped her up.

"You shouldn't be here," Melissa said groggily.

Melina scoffed while she held her friend up. "Nonsense. We're your friends. We're here to help you."

"How did you know where I was?" Melissa asked. She was getting weak from the pain she endured.

"Easy. Michael told us. By the way, he's right outside with the police," Amy said, smiling weakly. "They're just waiting for the word to bust in."

"Is 'now' the word they want to hear?" Melissa asked.

"I'll go get them," Dawn Marie said before she climbed through the window and ran.

"Get me out of here, please," Melissa said before she started losing consciousness. Amy, Melina, Trish and Gail took the hint and started climbing through the window, one by one. Melissa was on her way out when she heard gunshots blasting. By the time she turned around, it was too late. A bullet tore through her stomach. Down she went like a ton of bricks and she collapsed on the floor. She managed to see Jeff and the rest of the guys tackle Robert down on the floor and tried to wrestle the gun away from him. But, his muscles managed to get them off of him and the fight continues.

"Mom..." Melissa called out to her mother. Adrienne saw her daughter on the ground and ran over to her.

"Honey, are you all right?" she asked as she helped her little girl sit up.

"Daddy...h-he shot me," Melissa said weakly.

"Come on, baby. We're gonna get you some help," Adrienne said before she started dragging her towards the front door. But, just when she was about to touch the handle and break free, more shots rang out. Melissa looked up and was horrified to see another bullet tear through her mother's head. With tears falling from her eyes, she looked over and saw her father holding the gun. Her father killed her mother right in front of her eyes!

"MOM!" Melissa screamed out in pain when her mother collapsed in her arms. One more shot rang out but she didn't care. But, when she looked up, her father suffered the same fate Adrienne suffered. As she held her now dead mother in her sore arms, the police barged in and arrested Robert's henchmen. When she looked up, she also saw paramedics coming in and checking on the men who rescued her. Then she looked over and saw two paramedics draping a white sheet over Robert's lifeless body. He was now dead.

"Melissa, are you okay?" Michael said as he came in and kneeled down beside her.

"I was shot and stabbed by my father. Do I look okay?" she simply asked. She still was holding her dead mother, who was still bleeding profusely from her head, in her arms. Two paramedics came by and tore Adrienne away from her embrace. Elliot and Olivia came in a moment later and helped Melissa on her feet. They both shook their heads when they noticed a gunshot wound and a stab wound on her stomach.

"We're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" Elliot whispered in her ear.

Melissa didn't say a word. She couldn't say a word. She didn't even care at this point. She lost both of her parents. Even though she hated Robert with every ounce of her being, he was still her father. And she couldn't change a damn thing. Even if she tried.

But, her mother. Her sweet, loving mother. She lost her again. This time, she had to witness it. And it hurts. Really bad. She started crying when she saw not one, but two stretchers being pulled out of the warehouse. She couldn't take it anymore.

Without warning, Elliot felt Melissa go limp in his arms. Then she slipped into unconsciousness.

X

_3 hours later..._

_City hospital..._

Complete silence filled the air when everyone arrived at the hospital hours later. Nathan and Melina sat on one of those hard chairs and started praying, Hunter and Amy started pacing around the lobby, Dawn Marie, John, Randy, Gail, Trish and Andrew went to the cafeteria and Jeff has been isolated in Melissa's room for a while. He was never leaving her side.

Outside, Elliot, Olivia and Michael were too busy fighting off the reporters who wanted an exclusive interview with anyone who could talk. Finally, Michael had no other choice but to pull out his gun and scare them off. It worked.

Back inside, Jeff sat by Melissa's beside and held her hand. He was crying because he was losing her. Stress, getting attacked, losing your children, not to mention, having to witness the death of your mother and losing your father, even though he was an asshole, proved to be too much for her to deal with. He squeezed her hand to assure her he's not going anywhere.

_Please, God. Don't take her away from me. I love her with all of my heart and soul. Please, don't take her away from me, _Jeff thought, tears falling from his eyes.

Right now, hoping and praying was all he could do.

**Will Melissa survive? Will Jeff still be there? Stay tuned in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	16. Ready to move on

**Hey, you guys! It's me, your favorite writer! I really wanna thank you all for loving this story so much! I was so happy to put this out for you and I was so happy to see many of you embrace it. But, I'm sad to say that this story is about to be over. So, please don't throw your shoes at me. **

**RAW was great on Monday! I can't wait til 'Mania! It's gonna be off the hook!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I only have one more chapter to work with and then this story will be complete. And, yes, there's gonna be a happy ending, just like the majority of my stories.**

**On a side note: I'm making this chapter short. Bare with me.**

**X**

_Two weeks later.._

_City hospital..._

Nothing has changed in the last two weeks. It was hard, too, considering the events still rambling in so many people's lives. Melissa still hasn't regained consciousness. Maybe she wanted to die as well. She lost her mother again, this time, she witnessed it. That was gonna haunt her indefinitely.

Jeff never left her side. He sat next to her, he slept next to her, he never released her hand. He just wanted to make sure that when she does wake up, he'll be the first person she sees. He just wanna see her smile again.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang had went home to get some rest. There was no need for them to stay, especially since there was no change in Melissa's condition. Hell, they haven't had a good night's sleep since the whole thing with Melissa and Robert started.

Elliot and Olivia went back to New York last week. Before they left, though, they exchanged numbers with Michael and promised to keep in touch. Since all three of them started working together, they developed a close friendship with each other. They did promise to come back again when the funeral takes place.

Because Melissa doesn't have any living relatives to help out, Nathan and Melina stepped in and decided to make funeral arrangements for Adrienne. It's the least they can do since Melissa's still in a coma and because she was considered to be family. Nathan also decided to sing at her funeral.

Amy, Trish, Dawn Marie and Gail wanted Adrienne to have a nice funeral so they made some arrangements to have her favorite flowers to be delivered.

Jeff was still holding her hand. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something. His hand was being squeezed. It got even stronger when he bolted from his chair and stared down at her. She was struggling to open her eyes. Tears of happiness started falling from his eyes.

"Come on, baby. You can do it. Let me see those pretty eyes. Let me see them," he encouraged her, holding her hand more tightly. After a few minutes, she finally opened her eyes and saw the man she loved looking at her, crying. She gave him a weak smile.

"Hey, you. Welcome back," he said, smiling.

"How long have I been out?" she asked weakly.

"Two weeks. Stress and the fact you got shot overpowered you," he admitted.

"I remember what happened. I lost my parents, didn't I?" she asked.

Jeff nodded his head slowly. "It was a massacre at the warehouse where we found you. Your father shot your mother in the head point blank. She died instantly."

"How did my father die?"

"Michael, the detective handling your case, shot Robert in his head. He died instantly, too. He had no choice. Your father, Robert, shot you in your stomach to keep you from escaping. He wanted you dead."

She sighed deeply. "That I can believe. My father hated me, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, honey."

Melissa sat up on the bed. "Since my mother's dead, who's handling the funeral arrangements?"

"Nathan and Melina are. Amy, Trish, Dawn Marie and Gail are taking care of the flower arrangements. Nathan's gonna sing, too. They want Adrienne to rest in peace."

She smiled at him. "I love them. I love you, too. Will you call them and tell them I woke up? I would love to see them."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," Jeff said, grinning. And, with that, he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

X

_Three weeks later..._

_Adrienne's funeral..._

_My name is Melissa Jocelyn Davenport. I'm 18-years-old. Adrienne Hilary Davenport was my mother. I loved her so much. She was a sweet woman who would do just about anything to protect me. I first lost her when I was 7-years-old. I'll never forget the day I found out. I was in my room, playing with my dolls when my father came inside and told me what happened. I broke down and cried my eyes out. I found out later on that my mother was actually alive and she's been in the Witness Protection Program. _

_Almost a month ago, I found her again. We were about to escape and start over again, but tragic circumstances interfered. My mother was taken away from me again, this time, for good. My father killed her in cold blood. He figured if he couldn't have her, I couldn't have her, either._

_Mom, if you're listening to this, I just want you know that I love you and I'm gonna be thinking about you all the time. You were a very special and loving woman. You're the greatest mother I ever had. No one will ever replace you. I know you're gonna be in good hands with the Lord Jesus Christ. I love you, Mom. Thank you._

Melissa stepped down from the podium, crying. Jeff ran up and took her in his arms. She laid her head against his chest and sobbed as they sat down. It was so hard to even stand and deliver the eulogy, knowing you just lost your mother...again.

"I don't know if I can go on," Melissa sobbed.

Jeff just kept holding her. He, too, was crying.

X

_1 hour later..._

_Melissa's house..._

After the funeral, everyone went back to Melissa's place for the reception. People kept coming up to her and offering their condolences to her. Melissa just nodded and shook their hands out of respect and love. Then, she looked at the picture of her mother. Her beautiful mother. She started crying again.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Jeff asked when he approached her.

"No," she choked.

He wrapped his arms around her shivering body. "Honey, everything's gonna be okay. Adrienne's in a better place. God's taking good care of her. She's gonna be looking down on you all the time, knowing you're doing fine. She wanted to make sure of that."

"You think so?" she sniffed.

He kissed her forehead. "Honey, I know so. I know what it's like to lost a mother. I lost my mother at a very young age. Even then, I knew she loved me and Matt. And I know she still does. My father did the best job raising us by himself, and he didn't have to do it, but he did. I'm always gonna be grateful to him. Baby, your mother loves you. She's gonna always be with you."

Melissa smiled at him. "I love her, too. And I love you."

"I love you, Melissa. And don't you worry about a thing. I'm gonna take good care of you. Adrienne would've wanted me to do that, anyway."

"I know," she said softly. She reached over and grabbed the picture off the mantle. She looked at her beautiful mother one more time before she planted a sweet kiss on it and sat it back on the mantle. Then, after slipping her hand into Jeff's, they went and mingled with the rest of the guests.

Melissa was finally ready to move on with her life.

**Epilogue's in the next chapter! It's gonna be a sweet one! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	17. One year later: Finally happy

**And we're at the end of the story! I really wanna thank you all for taking the time to read about Melissa's struggles and triumphs. It meant so much to me that you went along for the ride. And I finally got started on the sequel to the story _Doing Just Fine. _It's gonna be really good, y'all!**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy ready!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I have no plans to do a sequel because I have several other stories that I'm working on. I'm just gonna end this story like I almost always do: on a happy note!**

**X**

_One year later..._

_Atlanta, Georgia..._

_Local church..._

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

A lopsided grin spread across Jeff's face as he lifted the veil away from Melissa's face, who had the same grin on her face. He then took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes when they pulled apart.

"I love you, Mrs. Hardy," he said, smiling brightly.

"I love you, too, Mr. Hardy," she replied, returning his smile.

Hand in hand, the newlyweds walked down the aisle, smiling at their guests, who were throwing rice at them. The newly married couple blew kisses at them before they got outside.

"How soon can we be alone, baby girl? I can't wait to have you in my arms," Jeff whispered in her ear, which made her blush something terrible.

"It's gonna be hours before we can truly be together. We have to go to the reception, remember? If our friends found out we got started working on a family already, we're never gonna hear the end of it," Melissa giggled.

"Who do you always have to be right, missy?"

She leaned over and kissed him briefly. "Because you love me."

"So true." he laughed as they got into the limo. Just then, the guests started coming out and waved at the happy couple. Jeff and Melissa waved at them before the limo pulled away.

"I have big plans for us. I booked us a flight to go to Paris in two days," he said, smiling. She was sitting on his lap.

"Paris? As in Paris, France? We're going there?" she was shocked.

"Yes. Like I said before, you deserve the very best. You deserve to be happy after what you've been through. I only want the best for you."

"I love you, Jeffery Nero Hardy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"And I love you, Melissa Jocelyn Davenport-Hardy." he hugged her tightly.

X

_Two weeks later..._

_Local cemetery..._

"Well, Mom, a lot has changed in the last two weeks. I'm now a happily married woman and I couldn't be more happier in my life. I finally found my forever man. Jeff's the best thing that ever happened to me. We just came back from our honeymoon and it was so romantic. We're planning on going back to Paris when our one year wedding anniversary comes up.

Mom, I miss you. So very much. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to live without you in my life. I already lost you once, and now, I lost you again. And you're not coming back. You're not coming back." she started crying.

"Mom, I blame Dad. I blame him for everything. I'll never forgive him for what he did to me. He raped me, got me pregnant, ran me over his car and caused me to lose my babies, attacked my friends, kidnaped me, tried to kill me and then he took you away from me. Call me crazy, but I'm glad he's dead. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to take his life away. But, I knew better. I knew I would just end up like him. But, I also knew he was gonna die one way or another.

I'm finally moving on. I can't keep dwelling on the past. I should be happy and I am. I have friends, I have a husband who loves me and I do have a life now. But, I made a vow to come back here every chance I could get and talk to you. I love you and I'm not gonna stop thinking about you. I love you, Adrienne Hilary Davenport."

With tears falling from her eyes, Melissa stood up and blew a kiss at her mother's grave site. Then, after taking a much needed deep breath, she headed for her car, smiling as she saw Nathan standing by his car, his hands in his pockets.

"How long have you been here?" she asked as she approached him.

"Not long. Jeff wanted me to make sure you got here okay. And he wanted me to make sure you got home safely," he replied, grinning.

"Really? You didn't have to do this, you know? You should be at home with Melina, mister. After all, she's pregnant with your child."

"She insisted I follow you, woman. You're pretty much family to us, anyway." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Melissa laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. It was nice to be close to him without having any romantic feelings for him, playing in her mind. She hugged him tightly to assure him that.

"You're the greatest friend in the world," she said a moment later.

"So are you, Mel. I love you," Nathan said, which caused her to raise her head and look at him in wonder.

"I love you, too. I love you as a friend."

"I love you as a friend, too."

Without another word to day, their lips met in a heap of comfort and forgiveness. And they knew it was gonna be the very last time they would be like this. Nathan loves Melina and Melissa loves Jeff. Nothing was gonna change that.

"You know this is the very last time we're gonna do this," Melissa said as they pulled apart.

"I know. Let me make sure you get home , okay?" Nathan suggested as he walked her to her car.

She could only smile. She knew that everything was gonna be all right.

X

_30 minutes later..._

_Melissa and Jeff's house..._

"Are you okay, baby?" Jeff asked as they sat down for dinner.

"I'm fine. It's just, seeing my mother again was so painful for me," Melissa admitted sadly.

He took her hand into his. "Baby, don't worry. Your mother's in good hands now. She'll always look down on you. She knows you're doing just fine. You have me in your life. I'm gonna take good care of you."

"I know. I just miss her, that's all."

He pulled on his lap. "I know you miss her, honey. Adrienne misses you, too. But, I know she loves you and you love her. She would've wanted you to live your life. And you're doing just that. I'm here for you."

"I love you, Jeff," she said, laying her head against his shoulder.

"And I love you, Melissa. And don't worry about a thing. You're in good hands now," he replied before he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

Another smile escaped her lips. She was finally moving on! And she couldn't be happier.

**The end!**

**Thank you again for loving this story! And please, make sure you check out my other stories!**

**Please review!**


	18. Keeping you updated!

**Hey, it's me. Now, I know you're all wondering if Melissa were able to have any more children and here's the answer: no. She can't conceive because the injuries she sustained when she got hit by the car proved to be permanent. But, not to worry, her and Jeff are planning to adopt in the near future.**

**In fact, let me update you on what's been happing with the other couples:**

**Melina and Nathan has a beautiful healthy baby girl. Her name is Tanya Lisa Phobe Morris.**

**Amy and Hunter are expecting twins (a boy and a girl).**

**Randy and Gail has a baby boy named Randall Keith Orton jr. **

**John and Dawn has twin girls, Lola Lee and Lydia Lauren.**

**Trish and Andrew has a one-year-old girl named Madeline Cecelia and a six-month-old boy Andrew jr. **

**Dave and Victoria has twin boys names Daniel Duncan and Dorian Devon.**

**I really wanna thank you all for loving this story so much. 'Little Girl Lost and Saved' proved to be one of my favorite stories to put out. So, please, check out my other stories and please review!**

**Love you much, Nina aka Peaches 2007!**


End file.
